


Uchiha Love

by eccentrix



Series: Naruto one-shots! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Choking, Daddy Kink, Depression, F/M, Facial, Incest, Kidnapping, More Body Worship, Multi, Slight Foot Fetish, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Yandere, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrix/pseuds/eccentrix
Summary: Their kind of love was rather hands on.You would know.[REQUESTS CLOSED. 13 PENDING.]





	1. AU!Sasuke: Classless (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it. You needed this in your life. 
> 
> This is basically for me to practice my smutty writing. I’m not very good at it right now and I need to get better before I start writing it for my main fic. 
> 
> Requests welcome. Only restriction is that they need to be an Uchiha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke gets bored in class and decides to finger fuck you.
> 
> [ Uchiha Sasuke x Reader AU! ]

You shot a short glare at the raven haired boy to your left, your left fist balled and lips pursed tight. Your eyes quickly shifted back towards the board. Your other hand dove for your backpack, and quickly set it upon your lap, exactly where Uchiha Sasuke’s hands just so happened to be - up your skirt. 

You were so fucking mad at him right now. 

Yes, the lesson was boring, but you were in a classroom full of people and your boyfriend was borderline finger fucking you through your dampening panties. He was looking rather disinterested towards the notes displayed, not even bothering to take any but resting his head on his other palm. 

His slim digits skillfully pushed your panties to the side, sliding up and down your wet opening. 

Kiba shifted next to you and coughed. You jumped. 

Kiba shot you a look at your odd response and Sasuke’s hand retreated. 

“What?” He asked as you stared at him. 

Had he noticed...? 

“Weirdo,” he mumbled under his breath, returning his attention to your lecturing sensei. 

Oh. Thank god.

Sasuke wasted no time. Two of his fingers slid past your folds and into your wet pussy. You restrained yourself from making any noise, and his thumb came to toy with your clit. 

Your heart beat quickened at the look of nonchalance on his face. His unexpressive eyes were glossed over with a look that only you’d know, but his fingers showed the way he was truly feeling - eager. 

Sasuke slowly pumped his fingers, contrasting the more intense way he rubbed at your clit. You fought a moan, clearing your throat. 

He shifted. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight.

In all honesty, Sasuke had started groping your thighs because he was bored, but the longer he did it, the more turned on he got. Once he got daring enough to touch your pussy, his desire wouldn’t settle for your thighs any longer, regardless of how delicious they were. He wanted to see you squirm in your seat, cut off moans, restrain yourself from any signs of arousal. 

You were both risking being expelled. But in Sasuke’s eyes, watching you catch yourself grinding into his fingers subconsciously was worth it. He could tell that you were enjoying this just as much as he was. You were wet, unbelievably so. And he knew what that meant... you might have a new kink. He was eager to test out that theory for the rest of the semester. 

You had skipped out on wearing a bra today. Sasuke could only tell because your nipples had hardened to a visible point. He let out a short breath. 

“Why aren’t you wearing a bra?” 

“I was running late,” you hissed between your teeth as he jammed his fingers deeper. 

“That’s not a good excuse.”

“Shut up.”

He flicked at your clit more vigorously. You were slightly afraid that the motion would catch someone’s attention, but no one looked. 

The pressure began to peak and you knew you were nearing your orgasm. You bit at your lip harder, breaking skin. You were unsure if you could stifle your sounds. He watched your lip bud with the red liquid and grit his teeth. 

Fuck, you were good at holding it in. Knowing he was turning you on so badly made his mind wander. He wondered how eagerly you’d throat his cock later. Sasuke was desperate to hear your moans of his name - and maybe if he even got you worked up enough, you’d call him daddy. 

His already hard cock pulsed. His eyes slipped closed, hanging on to the string of self restraint he had left as he continued to pleasure you. 

“Sasuke, stop.” 

He knew all too well what that meant. 

“No.” 

You were so fucking close. 

“I’m going to kill you if you don’t-“ You were cut short by a particularly rough stroke of his fingers. 

“Cum for me,” he whispered softly. “Cum, (Name). On my hand.” 

“S-Sasuke...” He couldn’t usually bring you to the edge with just his hand, but the thought of being in public, almost being caught...

That expression... 

“(Name)...” You looked over at him, desperation in your eyes. You saw him smirk before he tilted his head and raked his eyes down your body. “Now.” 

You were forced to bite down on your hand. You squeezed your thighs together, your eyes shut tight. You swore that you saw stars. Sasuke’s drenched fingers continued to work your pussy while you orgasmed, surprisingly silently. 

Much to his chagrin, you didn’t moan. You actually didn’t make any noise at all. You just made a face that-

“Miss (Last Name), are you quite alright?” 

The class quieted as Kakashi-sensei brought the attention onto you as you lowered from your haze. 

Sasuke’s hand quickly retreated from your form. You looked to him for a moment, lost on what to say as your heart pounded from both your orgasm and from the extra attention. 

“U-uh,” you stammered. “I’m just having cramps.” 

He smirked. Quick thinking. 

“Would you like to go to the nurse?” Kakashi asked.

“I-I think I’m okay. I’ll just ride it out. Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.” 

“Alright. Let me know if you change your mind.” 

You shot another glare at your dark eyed boyfriend. His cocky smirk was plastered on his face. The class’ attention turned back to the lecture, but yours stayed on your jerk of a boyfriend. 

You couldn’t help but gasp as he took the fingers covered in your wetness and slipped it through his lips. 

He was definitely going to fuck you tonight.


	2. AU!Sasuke: A Man and His Secretary (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke’s new secretary was starting to get on his nerves... and not the type of nerves that he was used to people getting on. Not like the nerves his brother touched.
> 
> Oh, and fuck Itachi - for multiple reasons, but most of all for hiring such a hot woman. And fuck you. 
> 
> No, literally. Fuck you. 
> 
> [ Uchiha Sasuke x Reader AU ] kinda rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This is my first shot at something like this. I hope I captured the tension well. I think it played out better in my head. Oh well. Enjoy :)

The door slammed behind Sasuke as he stormed back into his office. You rolled your eyes at his childish behavior before going back to addressing his older brother, his boss. 

“I’m sorry for his behavior, Itachi-sama. I will make sure to tell him to apologize himself.” 

“Please don’t worry yourself over something so trivial. I am used to such treatment.” He offered you a gentle smile. “I will tell him not to call you those names. It’s unbecoming of a man of his stature.” 

“I would appreciate that.” You bowed deeply. “Thank you very much.”

“No, thank you, (Name)-san. Not a lot of his secretaries stuck around - you can see why.” He brushed a few dark strands out of his eyes. “I hope he hasn’t gotten to you too much.” He took a few bills out of his shirt pocket. “Please treat yourself to something nice. It’s on me.” He slipped the money in your hand.

“Oh, Itachi-sama, I couldn’t-“

“I insist.” His cell-phone began to ring. “Ah - I am sorry. I am late for a meeting. I hope you can take it from here,” he murmured almost apologetically. 

You bowed, relenting. “Of course I can. Good luck with your meeting.” 

“Thank you. Have a wonderful day, (Name)-san.” He gave you one more gentle smile before walking the rest of the way down the hallway. 

Everyone had witnessed Sasuke’s tantrum, so nobody was surprised when you ran your hands through your hair and sighed exasperatedly. They even shot you sympathetic looks. 

You figured you’d have to go in there eventually, so it was probably better to get it over with now. 

You opened the door to find Sasuke sitting at his desk, all of the items that had previously been on it strewn about the floor. His eyes were closed, and his hands were clasped together over his mouth. You noticed a rather large hole in the wall across from you after you had taken your place by his desk. 

“Sasuke-sama,” you began. “This is the third time this week. You cannot throw a fit every time your brother comes around. You are not a toddler,” you scolded. 

“Then don’t talk to me like I am one, (Name),” he hissed. “And, you need to practice what you preach.” 

You began to pick up the items he had thrown with a sigh. You hadn’t signed up to take care of a literal man child. 

“I don’t, for the most part. However, if you’re going to act like a child, then I will have to scold you like one. You are an Uchiha man, you should have much more class than that.” 

“You should not be lecturing me about class while you sport those low-cut tops and short skirts. I know what you’re doing, (Name), and my brother won’t fall for it.” Your brows furrowed as you picked up another item. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You want him. Itachi.” You dropped the items on his desk. You made sure to drop them loudly to make a point. 

“I want him just as much as I want to clean up after you, Sasuke-sama. And just in case there’s any doubt, I don’t want to do that at all. So before you make any further assumptions, change your attitude. I’m sure you’d hate to go through another month without a competent secretary.” 

The church bell from across the street rang loudly. “Ah, noon. It’s my lunch time. Enjoy your hour of peace, Sasuke-sama, because if I come back and you’ve made another mess, I will quit.” 

He seethed at your retreating form, subconsciously running his eyes down your body. 

Fuck, did he hate you. He hated how no matter what came from your lips, he thought of how you’d sound moaning his name. He absolutely loathed when Itachi’s eyes flickered towards your exposed cleavage. It infuriated him how sultry “Sasuke-sama” sounded when it came from you. It pissed him off how cold showers after work became ritual, and how his brother was slowly catching on to his attraction to you due to his shortened temper. 

He couldn’t help it. He wanted to see your lips clasped around his cock. Sasuke would do practically anything to watch that tight ass jiggle as he slapped it. He wanted to fuck you in those black high heels you wore everyday, rip those tights in half, and eat your cunt until you screamed his name for all of your coworkers to hear. More than anything though, he just wanted to fuck you. Missionary, doggy style, over his desk, on his bed, in the limo, in his sports car, on Itachi’s desk. Everywhere. He wanted to fuck you until you cried. Sasuke wanted to pull your hair so hard that he’d be able to leave marks all down your neck. He wanted to see your face as he choked you while stroking slowly and know the change in expression you’d make if he switched his pace. 

The tightness in his pants only grew as he thought of you and he let out a large groan. His forehead hit the desk and he sighed. 

He was not looking forward to this. It had only been a month since you’d started, and it didn’t look like you were going anywhere. 

......

Unless he got worse. 

—-

Sasuke’s outbursts had gone from manageable to out of control in just two short months. He was snapping on everyone, though most of his aggression was reserved for you and his elder brother. You were growing quite tired of it. You’d started searching for another job. Despite the amazing benefits, you didn’t want to continue to be miserable at work. You were in a really bad financial situation. You’d moved by yourself to New York after a failed relationship for a new start, and not many jobs paid a salary high enough to sustain your lifestyle. This one did; however his verbal abuse towards you was becoming unbearable. He always had something to say about what you wore, how you talked, moved, looked. You had even come to work in sweatpants and without your makeup and hair done to see how he’d react, but it was no different. He just hated you, and he genuinely thought that you had eyes for his older brother. 

 

Itachi was more than sympathetic. He had offered you apology after apology, telling you that he’d understand if you quit. Even though he was so kind, you couldn’t help but think that the nicer he was to you, the worse Sasuke would get. 

That would prove to be true until one particularly bad day. 

Sasuke had a bad outburst. He went off on a tirade, calling you a slut, gold-digger, incompetent, stupid. He’d thrown a stapler across the room in his blind rage, and without meaning to, it came dangerously close to hitting you. 

You stood frozen, eyes wide and mouth agape. It took Sasuke a second to realize what he’d done, but when he had, it was too late. “(Name), I-“

“Sasuke!” Itachi barged in. He must’ve heard the thud as well as the resulting silence. His eyes rested on your terrified form. “What have you done?” Your eyes pricked with tears, your nose burning in anticipation of your sobs. 

Itachi moved towards you faster than you had ever seen him, put his arm around you, and escorted you out. After you were safely outside of your boss’s office, you allowed yourself to cry. Itachi led you to the break room, ignoring the curious eyes, and sat you down upon one of the recliners. He gave you tissues, water, and held your hand until your sobs turned into hiccups. 

“I-I’m sorry, Itachi-sama. I can’t do this anymore. I cry every day because of him. It’s too much.” 

Itachi’s eyes closed. “I understand. I am so, so sorry. You do not deserve to be treated this way. I don’t know why he does it. He wasn’t nearly this bad before. I am truly sorry.” 

“P-please don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.” You breathed in shakily. “I shouldn’t have allowed him to begin talking to me in this way.”

“Please, (Name)-san. It’s not your doing either. My brother is still terribly immature. He will never admit when he is wrong. He-“

“Hey.” Sasuke’s voice interrupted the conversation you two were having. You refused to look. Itachi gave his brother a hard glare. “(Name). I’m sorry.” 

“I hope that you do not believe a simple apology can fix what you’ve done, Sasuke.” 

“...” His eyes focused on the hand Itachi was holding. “I know.” 

“As long as you just... don’t do it again,” you sighed hesitantly. “I will stay.” Itachi looked at you quizzically for further confirmation. 

“Just no more, Sasuke-sama. No more yelling.” 

“I won’t.” Those were his last words before walking away from the two of you. 

That was all of the intimacy he could bare to witness. 

—-

He was true to his word. Days, weeks, and months flew by without another one of Sasuke’s temper tantrums. He was short and cold, though, but you much preferred it that way. Itachi was as warm as always, smiling gently at you each time he saw you and inquiring how things were going. Sasuke would snap a bit at you every now and then, but nothing compared to before. Not even by a fraction. 

He had you working late tonight. He needed help with paperwork for his meeting the next day, and the two of you were sitting across from each other filling out pages and pages of documentation. 

“You really should’ve finished this before, Sasuke-sama.” 

He grunted as a response. “You need to stop procrastinating. What if a client wants to change their deadline? What would you do then?” 

“Isn’t that what you are for?” He shot back. 

“Actually, no. I’m simply here to schedule meetings and organize things for you, not do your paperwork.” 

For the first time in months, he made eye contact with you. You saw the weariness in his expression. 

“If you don’t want to help you can leave.” 

Usually you’d jump at the opportunity, but that split second of vulnerability left you feeling racked with guilt. 

“I will help.”

“Then spare me the bullshit.” 

You complied. 

The two of you worked so late that taxi’s had become scarce. You’d walked to work that morning in order to get some exercise, but as you were now stranded, you wished you hadn’t. 

You’d walked out with Sasuke anyways, as he didn’t know your situation, and you’d rather not tell him in fear of him reprimanding you. 

“I’ll walk you to your car.” 

“Ah,” you started. “Actually, I’m okay. Thank you for the offer.” 

“It wasn’t an offer. Where is your car? I don’t see it out here.” He asked as he surveyed the lot. 

“I parked around the corner.” 

“You’re not a good liar. I’ll give you a ride. Come on.” 

He left you no time to protest and began walking. You sighed at the abrasiveness of your boss before following after him. 

The ride was a silent and awkward one. You’d only speak to give him directions, and he’d ask questions. Before the ride was over, though, you could tell by his yawning that he was absolutely exhausted. He’d started dozing off at the wheel and catching himself, not only making you anxious but making you feel bad for forcing him to go so far out of his way to drop you off. 

You came upon your apartment complex, punched in the combination, and turned to Sasuke. “Sasuke-sama, I know it’s not necessarily appropriate, but you should stay the night. You’re exhausted.” He went to protest but you cut him off. “Please. I would hate to be the reason why you crash on the way home.” 

He sighed. “Fine. But you can’t tell anyone.” 

“Of course not.” If Sasuke hadn’t been so exhausted, he would’ve put up more of a fight, but... 

Sasuke found a parking spot relatively quickly. He shut the engine off and went to open your door. You thanked him and led him to your apartment. 

“It’s only a one bedroom,” you explained. So one of us has to take the futon in the living room. I can-“

“It’s fine,” he interrupted. “I don’t care.” He began loosening his tie and hung his coat up on your rack. 

“Would you like to shower?” Sasuke contemplated over it. He probably needed to, seeing as he had a meeting. 

“Yeah.” You motioned him to follow you. 

He followed you into the bathroom where you showed him where the razors, cream, soap, towels, and everything else were. It was all rather feminine, but a part of him was grateful for that. That thought pissed him off though. 

“Just leave the water running when you get out,” you mentioned as you left the room. “I’ll put your clothes in the wash. I have a robe you can use for tonight.” You turned your head to avoid looking at him as he undressed. He put the clothes in your outstretched hand. 

“(Name), thank you.” 

“You’re welcome Sasuke-sama. Call me if you need me.”

You walked out to your kitchen where you put your washer and dryer, starting Sasuke’s clothes for him. You turned the TV on in the main room on for him and went to start on some food. 

You set it next to the futon once you were finished, and went to eat your own. Just as you started, the bathroom door opened. 

“I’m finished.” 

“Right. Let me get you the robe. There’s some food for you in the meantime,” you said as your gestured to his meal. 

“Thanks.” 

He came towards you, the towel wrapped around his waist. Your eyes widened slightly at the sight of his body. 

You knew he was in good shape based off of his form, but this was... unexpected. 

“You can take a picture if you’d like,” he teased, sitting next to you and grabbing his own. 

It wasn’t like him to tease. He must really be tired. “I mean... I wouldn’t complain about having a picture to remember that.” 

He smirked, taking a bite. “It’s good.”

“Thanks,” you spoke as you stood, setting your plate on the ground. “Let me get you the-“

“Relax. You’ve been at it all day. I’m fine for now.” 

God. You didn’t know if you’d be, though. 

The two of you continued your meal in silence until Sasuke broke it. “(Name). I truly am sorry for before. I was going through a hard time.” 

“It’s alright Sasuke-sama. You’ve been good to me since then.” 

“It was unacceptable behavior. Unbecoming of one of the clan heirs.” 

“Can’t argue with that,” you agreed teasingly. “But it’s alright. I’m-“ 

“You have no interest in Itachi, right?” 

“No, I don’t. I don’t know why you still think that. He’s just my boss’s boss, and my boss is-“ 

“Me.” 

For some reason, your face flushed. He looked at you intently. 

“I am your boss, am I wrong?”

“No. It is you.” 

“I’m your boss.” 

“Yes, Sasuke-sama. You are my boss.” 

“You do as I say, correct?” 

“Yes, of course.”

 

...Weird. Why was he-

“Say that again.” 

“Huh?”

“Say it.” He was facing the floor, so you couldn’t read his face. 

“You’re my boss..?”

“No. Say my name.” 

“S-Sasuke-sama.” 

“Again.” 

“Sasuke-sama.” 

“Breathe it.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Say it while you exhale,” he demanded, taking a tone with you. 

“Why?” 

“(Name), for fucks sake. Just say it.” His aggressive response slightly frightened you, so you complied. 

You watched him ball his fists. “I want you to tell me what I have scheduled for tomorrow.” 

“Y-you have a meeting with Uzumaki Enterprises, a phone conference with Shisui-sama and Itachi-sama, and paperwork to go over with Ino-sama at InoShika and Cho.” 

“Cancel everything. Reschedule them.” 

“What? Why?” He finally looked up at you, and a foreign look clouded his dark brown eyes. 

“I’m pretty sure you know why, by now.” 

You had an inkling. 

“Send the emails now. Say that it’s a personal emergency.” You retrieved your phone from the kitchen counter and sent the emails. It would look odd to have the meetings be canceled at 3 in the morning, but you weren’t inclined to tell your boss with anger issues no. 

And... you weren’t completely against what he was implying. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be showering?” He asked, motioning his head towards the bathroom. 

“Oh, yeah.” You went to take your hair from its high ponytail, but before you knew it, Sasuke’s hand stopped you. 

“Leave it.” He put his hand on the small of your back, directing you towards the shower. His other hand was still gripped onto your ponytail. You swallowed hard as he went to take you out of your skirt. “If you don’t want this,” he whispered against your ear. “Tell me now, before I get carried away.” 

He sent chills down your spine. How had simply saying his name bring him to this point? 

“(Name)?” 

“I want it.” 

“You want what?” He asked, rolling your skirt down with one skillful hand. 

“I want you, Sasuke-sama.” His strained breath fanned out against your neck. 

His hand came back up to your ass, grasping the skin tightly. “Fuck,” he groaned against the nape of your neck. “Even tighter than it looks.” You stepped out of the skirt, moving your head slightly. 

He pulled back, causing you to gasp. 

“Tell me, (Name),” he growled in your ear. “How rough can I be? How much can you take?” 

“I can take it all,” you breathed. “I can handle it, Sasuke-sama.” 

“You’d better mean that.” He placed a hard slap on your ass cheek. You gasped again. “Because I’ve been wanting to tear you apart from the day I laid eyes on you.” 

His hand released your ponytail, and he bent you down and over, showcasing your now pink cheek. “Fuck,” he hissed. 

“You can take a picture if you’d like,” you teased. 

Another hard slap. “Don’t fuck with me.” A second one. “Or I will.” 

You were gritting your teeth at this point. His strikes were hard, but you knew he was holding back. It made you wonder just how much he was restraining himself from letting out on you. 

He left a few more hard slaps on your perky ass before it came to an abrupt stop. 

“Sasuke-sama?” You almost lifted your head to look, but his fingers coming dangerously close to your pussy lips stopped you short. 

He moved your black, lacy panties out of the way before letting out a hiss at the sight of your dampening cunt. 

“Sasuke-sama,” you began, becoming slightly embarrassed as you knew he was inspecting your most private of areas. 

“Shut up.” His warm breath hit your lips before you felt his equally as warm tongue slide across your entrance. 

“A-ah,” you breathed. “Sasuke-sama-“ 

He continued to lap at your slit before delving in. He began eating at you as if he was starved, desperate. You shook like a leaf, the sounds he made doing so turning your body into a furnace. His fingers dug tightly into your hips as he angled his head for better reach. His moaning was starting to make you ache, and the pit that was your arousal was starting to grow rapidly. 

It wasn’t until he brought his fingers to toy with your clit while simultaneously finger fucking you and continuing to desperately eat at you did you cry out. It was all beginning to peak for you, and your already intense shaking was only getting stronger. 

“F-fuck, Sasuke-s-sama, I’m going to-“ 

“Cum.” He didn’t even break for a millisecond. 

Your noises began to pick up in frequency, and it was becoming harder and harder to arch your back the way you had it. Sasuke used one hand to help prop you up while continuing to fuck you with his hand, lapping at your clit in a hungry manner. 

When you came, Sasuke damn near came himself. The scream you made of his name was more divine than anything he had ever imagined, and he knew he’d be touching himself to this for months, maybe years. He jerked you up after your orgasm to find your lips, and he kissed you just as hungrily. 

He was drunk off of his lust for you. If he wanted you before.... he needed you now. His cock was pulsing with the thought of being inside you, and though he was eager to do so, he wanted to wait. 

You tasted yourself on his lips and tongue, sending yet another jolt of arousal through you. No one had ever made you come undone so quickly, and something told you that it was going to be quite a long night. 

He pulled roughly at your ponytail and stood straight, and put you face to face with his cock. Before he could even instruct you to do so, you took him in your mouth eagerly, with just as much vigor as he had taken you. 

You made gagging sounds as you forced him deep in your throat over and over and over again. Your tongue swirled around his tip when you needed breaks, your hand pumping what you could not reach with your mouth. You went to attempt to take all of him, but before you could, he stopped you. 

“Get in.” You complied. He followed you into the shower, his cock pulsing. “Now go.” The sound you made when you tried and failed to take him caused him to grip your hair tightly, shoving your face back into his crotch forcefully. He momentarily lost control, face fucking you hard, relishing in the wet gags it was choking from you. He went to look down at you. 

Between his cock being throat deep in your mouth, the smudged makeup, and the fact that you were still half dressed due to his eagerness, he almost came again. He took his dick from your mouth, ripped your shirt off, and knelt to your level. He attached himself to one of your nipples, one of his hands finding your wet pussy and diving in. His other hand was in its usual place in your hair. You went to touch his cock, but he pulled your head back forcefully. 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” he growled, moving his lips to your neck. “For that... I guess I have to punish you.” 

Before you could protest, he began sucking on your neck with such intensity that you knew you’d immediately have a mark. The idea turned you on further, and you began to grind onto his fingers. “Yes, (Name). Yes.” 

“Sasuke-sama, fuck. You know exactly how to turn me on,” you practically whined. 

“Talk more,” he demanded as he reattached to your neck. 

“Sasuke-sama, you are so fucking good at eating pussy. I wish I would’ve invited you over months ago, so you could- Ah!” 

“So I could what, (Name)?” 

“So you could- uhn.. mark me like I’m yours. So you could make me scream until I lose my voice. So I could learn what your cum tastes like.” 

“Say it again.”

“Sasuke-sama!” You moaned, bouncing up and down on his fingers while he littered your neck with his mark. 

“No.” 

“I want to know what your cum tastes like, Sasuke-sama!” 

“Don’t you want to feel my cock first?” 

“Yes!” He stopped everything, bringing the hand that was in your hair to your face, squeezing hard. 

“Beg for it. Beg for your boss’s cock like the dirty fucking slut I know you are.” 

“I want your huge cock, Sasuke-sama. Give it to me. Fill me to the brim with your dick. Make me cry. Make me scream. Make me come back for more.” 

That same hand lowered to your neck and he began pumping his fingers again, though slowly. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” 

Fuck. He was making you so horny. You wanted him in you and in you now. You were getting tired of waiting. 

“I want you to fuck me harder than you’ve fucked anyone else. Spank me, choke me, push my face into the fucking ground. Put my legs over your shoulders. Bury your cock into my wet pussy, Sasuke-sama. I’m aching for you, I need you.” 

That was it. You were done. He was going to fuck the life out of you. 

He couldn’t take you the way he wanted in the shower, so he picked you up and went to the bedroom. Immediately upon tossing you rather carelessly upon the bed, he propped your ass up, smacking it twice. Hard. 

His cock pushed into you without warning, but seeing as you were dripping from the shower, his mouth, and your own wetness, you adjusted to him without much issue. 

His strokes started slow. You weren’t exactly sure why he was doing it that way, but seeing as if your aching cunt was finally filled, you weren’t going to complain. 

Sasuke relished in your tightness. He held back a dramatic groan each time he slowed himself into you, allowing himself to adjust to the feeling of your pussy. His hands were all over your body, taking every inch of your skin in as if he was thirsty for it. 

And he was. He wanted all of you. 

His right hand slowly made its way up your back and tangled into your hair. “Say my name.” 

“Sasuke-sama,” you breathed shakily. 

Fuck. It sounded so good like that. He thrusted harder, jerking your head back and exposing your neck. His lips pressed against your skin. “Again. Tell me how badly you need my cock.” 

Sasuke was quickening his pace. “Sasuke-sama, I’m going to go fucking crazy if you don’t fuck me faster,” you whined, the increase in pace not enough for you. 

You slammed back down on his dick unexpectedly, causing him to moan your name huskily. You rode him hard and fast as he took a second to recover. He struggled to catch up to your pace. He yanked your hair back harshly. You cried out, slowing. 

“When did I say that you could take the lead, (Name)?” 

He began sliding his cock out of you torturously slowly. “You didn’t. But-“

He cut off your whining voice. “So don’t fucking do it.” He grabbed you by the waist, flipping you over carelessly, as if you were a rag doll. 

His hand enclosed around your throat gently. He felt you swallow. “Have I made myself clear enough, (Name)?” He was pumping his cock as he knelt above you, and his hand gripped your throat tighter. 

“Yes, Sasuke-sama.” His deep brown orbs glared down at you as he sheathed his cock back into you slowly. You continued the eye contact, reaching up to drag your fingers down his chest. 

“Put your legs up.” You followed his commands and he let go of your neck, leaving a slight red mark. He put both arms next to your head, and he bottomed out within you. 

Your legs were shaking now in anticipation, and with his face so close to yours, you were overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him. 

“Don’t,” he spoke as if he could read your mind. He slammed into you unexpectedly, causing you to moan. “Not now.” 

Not even a moment later, he was fucking you wildly. You were moaning, calling his name, calling for God. His fingers worked his magic on your clit, and transferred back and forth from your nipples. He fucked you madly, watching as your intoxicating form contorted and writhed from pleasure. He had completely and utterly lost control of himself, slamming into you fiercely as if he had been deprived his whole life. He watched your lips form his name countless times - those beautiful lips that had looked so perfect on his bulging cock. 

You had soaked your sheets with your slick. You were calling his name in a frenzy, telling him how good his dick was, how great he was fucking you, how much you needed him. He sung praises in between his shaky breaths of your tightness, your gorgeous body, your unrivaled skill at taking his cock for so long. 

His name tasted so sweet on your lips. He filled you perfectly, you ground into him to match his pace. He switched your positions a few more times, itching for that perfect angle. 

You both choked out each other’s names once he found it. His lips had formerly been latched to your neck, littering it even more with his mark. His fingers were toying with your nipples as he fucked you mercilessly. His pace picked up even more once he felt it, and you took to him seamlessly.

“(Name)...” You knew the sound of reaching a climax when you heard it. 

“Where do you want to cum, Sasuke-sama?” 

Fuck. He never thought he’d hear you saying that. 

“On your face.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Or inside.” Your eyes widened, and had you been facing him, you were sure he’d comment on it. 

“Are you sure?”

“Are you?” He retorted with a grunt. 

“If you want to,” you spoke between breaths. 

“Turn over.”

He took his dick out of you, continuing to pump it while you laid back for him, now facing him. Immediately, he was inside you again, fucking you forcefully. 

“I want to see the look in your eyes when we cum together.” He began rubbing at your clit, building you up even further. 

Before you knew it, you were close yourself. “I’m-“ 

“Yeah,” he groaned shakily. 

His strokes became even more fervent. He rubbed furiously at your clit. And in the same moment, you cried out together. 

Sasuke grit his teeth and forced himself to slip out, spraying his cum all over the outside of your damp pussy. 

It took the two of you a few moments to catch your breath before Sasuke went to stand. 

“You changed your mind?” You asked, shifting to sit up. 

“Yeah,” Sasuke trailed off as he looked for something to clean up with. He found a towel in your hamper. “I didn’t ask if you were on any birth control.” 

“I’m... not,” you answered as he handed you the towel. 

Sasuke smirked at you, watching you clean off the mixture of bodily fluids from your body. “Get on some. If you do, I’ll do it next time.”

“Next time? You mean-“ 

“Yeah.” You removed the wet blanket from the bed, tossing it to the floor. Sasuke got back in next to you. “If you want.” 

“S-sure.” 

You figured he wasn’t going to use the futon. He got underneath the blankets next to you, turning his back to your form. “Goodnight.” 

You sat, confused. “Good...night?” 

You laid down yourself and cursed him for being so... confusing. 

You finally drifted off to sleep yourself, and it ended up being the best sleep you had in years. 

——

 

The next morning, he was still there. You woke up, showered, and began breakfast. You were starving, seeing as you had missed the majority of dinner the previous night. Sasuke slept in until you were finished. 

He checked his cell phone after thanking you for the meal. 

12 missed calls from Itachi - 34 missed calls from Naruto - 2 missed calls from Ino - 1 missed call from Shisui 

He set his phone down in annoyance and looked up at you. He watched the way you moved so gracefully, as if you put an unfathomable amount of thought into each movement. Your hair framed your face perfectly, your lips shaped like a rose bud, and your eyes...

Maybe there was more to this than sexual attraction.

“(Name).” 

“Yes, Sasuke-sama?” You went to pick up your own phone, coffee in your other hand. 

He placed his own over yours to stop you from looking. They likely blew your phone up too. “Let’s take the day off.” You looked up at him, expecting to see a suggestive expression on his face. Instead, all you saw was a gentle smile. 

You couldn’t help but smile back. 

Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. AU!Obito: Bite Me (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito shows his friends with benefits who he really is. 
> 
> [ Vampire! Obito x Reader AU! ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes my friends, we are gathered here today to see the revival of fan fiction plots from the 2000’s. 
> 
> Jk. But it’s Spooktober so I’m gonna write some cliche shit this month. Don’t hate me.

The first time Obito had bitten you during sex, you’d thought it was just an accident. It had been pretty painful, but nothing you couldn’t handle. 

 

The second time he bit you, you were caught a little off guard at the sharp pain, but assumed it was some sort of kink. 

 

The third time, he drew blood. And  _ that  _ hurt like a bitch. But it also, for some reason, turned you on. He’d nursed the wound with his tongue as he thrusted into you vigorously. 

 

When he pierced you again for the fourth time, you actually let out a loud moan. He took that as an invitation to literally  _ suck your fucking blood.  _

 

Admittedly, you hadn’t expected that. You hadn’t really outlined that in your agreement when you established your friends with benefits type of relationship. However, when he had done it, it made your head spin and your orgasm so intense that you screamed his name so loud his neighbors called the cops. 

 

And now, as he ravished your body with his slick tongue, you promised yourself not to sound so distressed if he did it again. You wanted to feel his sharp teeth penetrate your skin again. How they had gotten so sharp, you had no idea. They looked normal enough, but they definitely felt different. It confused but intrigued you. More than anything though, you wanted to ride that wave again. 

 

You’d never felt anything like it in your life. 

 

He let out a groan as you slid your hand down his chiseled body and grasped onto his thick cock. He immediately thrust his tongue into your open mouth. His fingers toyed with your clit and he slid the other hand around your throat, squeezing tightly. His fingers brushed over the scar he had given you the last time. His cock jerked in response. 

 

“I’m going to have to punish you for those pictures you sent me last week,” he hissed into your mouth, his grip growing tighter. “I can’t believe you fucking teased me like that. You goddamn crazy woman.” You giggled into the nape of his neck as he shifted your legs to wrap around him. You spit into your palm and rubbed it on the base of his dick. He released his hold on your neck to allow you to breathe. 

 

“I miss your cock the most when you’re on work trips,” you whispered as you sucked on his neck. “Not even my fingers can replace you.” Your red face began to normalize as you took some deep breaths. 

 

“Of course they can’t,” he growled, plunging his fingers into your wet cunt. “You’re made for me. And only me.” You smirked at his newfound possessiveness before pumping his dick even faster, tightening your grip. You let out a loud moan as he entered a third finger. He once again captured your lips in a searing kiss. One of his hands began to flick at your nipple, causing even more heat to pool at your core. 

 

You were nearly ready, and judging by Obito’s stiff cock, he had been for awhile. 

 

“When will you be ready for me to fuck you, (Name)?” 

 

“Bite me first,” you ordered, not stopping your stroking. 

 

You felt his dick harden even more. 

 

“What did you say?” He demanded, pulling his fingers out of you. 

 

You grinned suggestively. “Bite me, Obito.” He cocked a brow, but his ravenous gaze was directed at the spot he’d sunk his teeth in you before. 

 

“I don’t think you understand what you’re saying,” he started rubbing your clit again, bringing one of his hands towards your breasts. You took your hand from his cock and placed it at the nape of his neck. 

 

“I want you to fucking bite me. What’s there to understand?” He kissed you feverishly and groaned into your mouth as your words truly sunk in. 

 

The last time had been an accident - a lapse in his restraint. He had been in the midst of his ecstasy when he sank his teeth into you before, and he had accidentally marked you. 

 

If he kept it as a one time mistake, you might be able to combat the blood pact he had made with you. However, if he did it twice…

 

“If I do this again,” he panted into your lips, mind dizzying from the pleasure of your wet hand. “You will be mine for all eternity.” 

 

You furrowed your brows, and actually stopped your hand motions. “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

 

He used that moment to bury his dick into you. You let out a dramatic gasp that sent warmth down his body. “Oh fuck! Obito!” You moaned as he slammed into again. Your head lolled back as he bottomed out within you. “Fuck it,” you groaned. “Bite me!” 

 

He nearly came right then, and in order to stop himself, he lowered his lips to the scar he had left last time. He hesitated for a second, licking the skin and peppering kisses upon it to stall. “I swear to fucking god Obito!” You panted. 

 

Your aggression regarding him marking you sent a shiver down his spine as he continued to pummel into you. He waited a second more, and finally he bit down. 

 

You let out an erotic scream as his sharp teeth pierced your skin. You gripped his forearms and noticed his body temperature had gone unnervingly cold. Your mind was too hazy to linger on the sensation of his skin; he began sucking, lapping, and damn near  _ whimpering  _ in pleasure as the taste of copper hit his tongue. Your sounds of desperation were bringing him closer to the edge sooner than he had anticipated, so he slowed his pace. 

 

The pain of his bite mixed with the pleasure of the licking and sucking drove you mad. Somehow, all thoughts of anything else had emptied your mind and all you could think about was how well his cock fit your pussy and the tingling sensation that spread throughout your body. He was now thrusting agonizingly slow, but your climax grew ever closer. Your clit felt as if it was being stimulated without his touch, and your body twitched and jerked at each of his movements. You never stopped moaning. 

 

He continued to suck. Like you, his mind was blank except for the hunger he felt for you and your body. He sped up his thrusts, filling you completely each time. Your moans were driving him wild, and your fingers flew to his back to rake your nails across the pale flesh. 

 

He was getting carried away - he knew that. You started panting heavier than normal, and he struggled to tear himself away from you. 

 

And ultimately, he failed. 

 

Obito’s fingers flew to your clitoris, his other hand palming at your breast. He picked up his pace once again, chasing the orgasm he craved. He never broke from your neck, sucking all he could and soaking in the sounds it brought from you. 

 

It happened in the span of seconds. Your body jerked and your cunt tightened on him. You let out shrieks of his name. He managed to rip his teeth from your flesh and pound into you as he felt himself on the brink of climax. 

 

You screamed as he slammed into your cunt mercilessly. The hand that had been tending to your breasts moved back around your throat, and with the lack of oxygen and loss of blood you began to feel dizzy. 

 

And then you came again, clawing at his back and screaming his name. 

 

Obito came undone with a groan, using the hand on your throat to prop himself up. His hand was now covered in your crimson, and when you weakly opened your eyes, you could swear his eyes glinted red. 

 

He collapsed, rolling over next to you. You panted heavily and your vision blurred. Obito let out a deep breath before taking your pulse. 

 

He almost sighed in relief. You would be fine. 

 

“What… are you doing?” You nearly slurred. Your vision blurred again. You assumed your eyes were playing tricks on you as you noticed the red color in his eyes once again. 

 

“Making sure you’ll live,” he muttered. “I got a bit carried away.” 

 

“What do you….” 

 

Your eyes slid shut. You assumed it was from slight asphyxiation and maybe exhaustion. 

 

“(Name).” 

 

“Yeah…” you breathed. Obito pressed his lips softly to your own, the first gentle thing he had ever done. 

 

Gentle wasn’t like him. You felt your stomach drop from uneasiness as you slipped into unconsciousness. 

 

“I’m a vampire, and now you’re mine.” He eyed the small pool of blood that now stained the otherwise purely white sheets. “Forever.” 


	4. AU!Shisui: You Said You'd Call Me Daddy (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui checks if you’re really about all the shit you talk. 
> 
> [AU! Shisui x Reader ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a night out with my friends, lol. Let’s just say all of the characters are within a 5 year age difference of each other. 
> 
> Also yeah, this is gonna be kind of crude because let’s be honest, when girls get drunk, we get exactly like this. Don’t even lie. Or at least my friends and I do… maybe we’re just weird.
> 
> Also I practically died writing that sentence with Shisui checking himself out. My guy friends do that type of shit constantly - even more so than my girlfriends. It’s ridiculous lol. 
> 
> The text that's striked out is shit he thinks but doesn't say.
> 
> Also this is probably my favorite one-shot that I've ever written. It was so fucking fun to write. Also sorry anon for not posting your sasureaderita yet. I'm having trouble with it cause I've never done incest before. I hope this can hold you over.

Feminine laughter came from the speaker of his phone as the screen lit up with a video of you sitting on the couch. You had a beer in hand - an 805 to be precise as you refused to drink beer that wasn’t up to your standards taste wise, he knew that about you - and a lopsided grin on your face. More laughter came from your lips as the camera zoomed in on you. You were sitting in a circle of your female friends, each one of them holding their respective drinks.  
  
It was obvious that you had just gotten back from clubbing. You were all dressed well with faces full of makeup.  
  
Dark brows furrowed. Why had Anko sent him this?  
  
“Alright, alright!” You started. “Your turn, Ino. Fuck, marry, kill: Deidara, Sai, and Kiba.” Ino’s face crinkled up.  
  
“Seriously, (Name)? Deidara is like a brother to me!” The group erupted in laughter again. “Ugh, fine. Fuck Kiba, marry Sai, and kill Deidara.” The next couple of seconds of the video were taken by loud laughter and yelling by the women in the room.  
  
“Your turn, (Name). Fuck, marry, kill: Shisui, Naruto, and Neji.” You grimaced in a similar fashion to the girl before you. At the mention of his name, his brow cocked.  
  
Now he understood why Anko had sent it to him. But he was your best friend, of course you were gonna choose to “marry” him. There was no way you’d “fuck” him, or “kill” him. As you took a minute to contemplate, he felt himself smirk at the ridiculousness of the situation. He might have a word with you if you chose to kill him.  
  
“Kill Neji, marry Naruto, and fuck Shisui.” His eyes widened and the various expressions of surprise in the video echoed his own thoughts.  
  
“Are you serious? Aren’t you like best friends?” Sakura asked as she poured some dark liquor in a small glass, handing it to you.  
  
“Well, yeah,” you started, a slight slur to your voice. “From what I’ve heard though, he’s like _really_ good in bed. I can’t say I haven’t wondered what it would be like.”  
  
“To be frank, she _wants_ to fuck him!” Izumi spoke as she took her own shot glass from Sakura’s hand.  
  
You laughed in response.  
  
“I’m _not_ saying that. I’m just saying that if he if he suddenly got the urge to fuck me raw with my head pushed into the mattress, I wouldn’t say no.”  
  
As the other girls in the video expressed their surprise at your crudeness, the camera flicked back to Anko’s cheeky expression.  
  
“You’re welcome,” she whispered into the camera.  
  
Shisui brought his beer up to his his lips as they were pursed with a smirk.  
  
He slid down and went to Anko’s name, replying to her Snapchat.

 

 

 

_Well damn. Does she know you were recording her?_

  
  
Anko’s response was practically immediate.  
  
****

 

 

**_Nope. We’ve been playing this game since we got back. They keep giving her your name now. ;)_ ** ****  
  
_Send me more._ _  
_ _  
_ ******_Aye aye, captain!_**

  
  
“Oi!” Naruto yelled, gathering Shisui’s attention. Shisui looked up from his phone. “Tonight is a no phone night, asshole! Put it away.”  
  
“Sorry.” Shisui slipped his phone back in the pocket of his jeans slightly reluctantly and picked up the ping pong ball. He looked to his left, and in the next room Sasuke and Kiba were clicking away on their PS4 controllers, beer bottles forgotten.  
  
“Are the girls having fun?” Itachi asked as he watched Shisui toss the ball into the solo cup across from him effortlessly.  
  
“I’d say so,” Shisui started, a smirk on his face as Naruto groaned loudly.  
  
“What was that video?” Itachi inquired, noticing Shisui’s change in demeanor.  
  
“It’s nothing, cousin.” His phone dinged as Itachi finished his turn.  
  
Shisui slipped it out of his pocket again, voicing an insincere apology to Naruto. Itachi joined him as he opened the next Snapchat.  
  
“Okay (Name),” Anko’s voice came from behind the camera. She was holding it an an inconspicuous angle, but he could still see you lounging on the couch nonchalantly. “Fuck, marry, kill: Shisui, Lee, and Kakashi.”  
  
There was no hesitation in your response. “Kill Lee, marry Kakashi, and fuck Shisui.” Itachi made a hum of surprise at your answer and Shisui couldn’t help but to chuckle.  
  
“This is the third time you’ve chosen to fuck Shisui. Can someone tell him, please? We’ve gotta get this girl some dick!” Tenten exclaimed with a drunken laugh.  
  
“Yes please!” You agreed, standing up one excitement. “Get me some of that Uchiha dick. It’s apparently so good that it’s got Izumi totally dick-whipped.”  
  
“I am not!” She protested, standing and pointing her finger at you. “You’re already dick-whipped and you haven’t even fucked him yet!” This little argument caused both Uchiha boys to laugh.  
  
“If I haven’t fucked him how is that even possible? Admit it, you’d dip out right now if Itachi texted you for a quickie.”  
  
“I-“  
  
The video cut short at that point.  
  
****

 

 

**_Sorry boss. Hinata started watching me so I had to cut it short._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ **

_No problem. Thanks, Agent Mitarashi. You’ve exceeded expectations._ **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_Just trying to help a couple of friends out ;)_ **

  
  
Shisui laughed and exited out of his app, ignoring Naruto’s irritated expression as he put it back in his pocket. Itachi took out his own phone as Shisui shot his turn.  
  
Shisui figured it was to text Izumi for a quickie.  
  
The rest of the night passed with Anko sending Shisui a total of four more Snapchat videos.  
  
In one video, you proudly and drunkenly stated that you would, with 100% certainty, suck Shisui’s dick. Another video was sent with you describing your favorite sex positions. The third video contained a rather coarse way of you saying that you wanted him to go down on you, and the last video was you jokingly talking about calling him daddy.    
  
By four in the morning, he had passed out on the floor next to Sasuke whom he had been playing against in Super Smash Brothers. Itachi was asleep on the couch.  
  
When he woke up, he found his phone had died and Itachi had left.  
  
“Oi,” he grumbled, shaking Sasuke awake. “Do you want me to drop you off at home or are you gonna get a ride later?”  
  
“I’ll just stay here,” Sasuke grumbled. “We’re just going to come back here later anyways.” He rolled over, signaling the end of the conversation.  
  
Shisui ignored his slight headache and searched for his keys. Twenty minutes later, he finally found them - they were on Naruto’s kitchen counter in his hat, where he had specifically put them in order not to forget them.  
  
He let out an annoyed huff as he shoved his hat on backwards and trudged out the door. He turned on his car and plugged in his phone. He started backing out of the driveway. His heart jumped and he quickly slammed on the brakes as a car sped in front of the driveway.  
  
He almost got irritated, but he quickly realized it was you. Your words from last night came to mind as you rolled down your passenger window.  
  
“Hey! I forgot my house keys!”  
  
How you could even look him in the face without blushing right now was beyond him. You had gotten pretty graphic last night.  
  
“Well I’m obviously leaving, genius. I could’ve slammed into you!” He called back.  
  
“I didn’t know. Your phone kept going to voicemail.”  
  
“I forgot to charge it last night. Get out of the way and we can go home!” He bellowed, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
“Yes, father,” you mocked, rolling up your window and pulling away.  
  
Shisui was positive that you weren’t aware of how ironic it was that you’d called him that.  
  
A couple of minutes passed before he pulled next to your car in the driveway of your shared house.  
You got out of your car, still in your dress from last night. Your makeup was half off and your hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. You were holding your heels in one hand and walked on the tip of your toes to avoid the hot concrete.  
  
Shisui scoffed. “You didn’t even take your makeup off?”

“Shut up, jerk.” You grumbled as you shifted from foot to foot, trying to avoid the scalding hot pavement while he unlocked the door.

“Could we call this your walk of shame?” He teased you as you rushed by him to get into the house. You sighed in relief as you felt the coolness of the air-conditioned entryway.

“I didn’t leave with anyone last night, so not really. I thought you knew that type of stuff, Shishi.” You threw your high heels into the pile of shoes you and Shisui had next to the door. He slipped his own off and placed them neatly besides yours.

“More than you. It was a joke, (Name).” He followed you into the kitchen. You immediately searched through the fridge, grabbing a carton of eggs.

“Hungry, Shishi?” You asked, reaching for the loaf of bread and popping two into the toaster.

He almost responded with a cheeky “yeah, for you” but settled on a simple “yes” due to the fact you were completely unaware that your not-so-subconscious attraction for him was mutual. He also ignored that annoying nickname.

“I’m gonna go take a shower first,” Shisui spoke as he removed his hat and set his keys on the table. “Don’t worry about it if it gets cold.”

“Suit yourself,” you spoke with a shrug. You began to hum a soft tune as he exited the kitchen and walked towards your shared bathroom. He took his shirt off, took a short glance at himself to admire his gym progress, and stripped down. He started the water and made sure that it was luke-warm before getting in.

His mind started to wander.

You two were the textbook definition of best-friends. You hadn’t met each other until high-school, but you had immediately clicked. The three classes you two had together became his favorite, and when you joined the track and field team, he was ecstatic to train with you. You rarely spent time apart after school or on the weekends, and when you had both graduated, you’d moved in together. You even took the majority of your college classes together. Many people along the way had assumed you were dating, and he had always found you attractive, but it just hadn’t gotten that far because neither of you were single at the same time.

You had seen each other through break ups and makeups, one-night stands and summer flings. He’d actually fist-fought your most recent ex-boyfriend at a party last week for making objectifying comments about you after you had broken up with him. Not to mention the fact that you’d broken up with him because he demanded you move out of your safe haven with Shisui. You loved living with him, and if anyone wanted to be with you they’d just have to accept that.

Hence the reason why both you and him were single now.

The more he contemplated over it, the more he realized that there was no better time to make a move. It was obvious now that everything between the two of you was mutual…

A loud knock at the door caught his attention.

“Dude, get the _fuck_ out! Stop jacking off. I need to get a shower too you know!” He laughed and once again refrained from making an inappropriate comment - “ ~~ _How about you join me?”_~~ \-  and finished washing up. He turned up the heat of the water cause he knew you liked it hot enough to scald your fucking skin - he had drawn a couple of baths and showers for you in the past - and wrapped the towel around his torso after drying off his hair.

He opened the door and called your name and informed you that he was finished and began the trek to his room. You were coming out of your own room at that moment, and your eyes flickered down to his muscular chest.

“You’re finally making some progress on bulking up.” You patted his right pec. “Good job, Shishi.”

“Haven’t I told you about a thousand times that I’ve outgrown that damn nickname?” He ran his fingers through his damp hair.

“What would you rather me call you, then?”

Having a conversation with one of you clothed with only a towel wasn’t abnormal for you two. You were housemates after all - things that were odd for typical friends weren’t to you.

You were practically setting him up for this shit.

 _“ ~~How about daddy, (Name)?”~~ _ is what he wanted to say. It took all of his goddamned restraint not to - but he didn’t want to necessarily get Anko in any shit with you, so he simply settled for a smirk and patted your right cheek gently.

“Not sure you’re ready for that one, (Name).” He sidestepped and opened his bedroom door.

“What the fuck does that mean?” You demanded, your hand placed on your hip.  
  
“It means whatever you want it to mean,” he started, shrugging. “The ball’s in your court, ~~_babe_ .” ~~

He retreated into his room before you could respond.

You grimaced and walked to the bathroom.

Thank God you had gotten to his phone before he'd seen your messages. It had kinda sucked in the morning that you hadn't had a way in the house, but it was honest to God better off that his phone had died. In your drunken state, you had sent him dozens of messages about what you wanted him to do to you and vice versa. It didn't help that your friends had been egging you on. You were a bit worried that he had seen them due to his last statement, but you guys were occasionally pretty flirtatious, so it wasn't completely abnormal. Plus all of the texts had been unread when you went to his messages to delete them. You were probably safe. 

_Probably._

 

_\---_

 

After Shisui ate the breakfast you made him, he sat in the living room and watched TV while scrolling on his phone as it charged. Your ringtone started playing from inside the kitchen, and with a sigh, he got up to retrieve it. 

The two of you answered each other's phones often. Sometimes Shisui's mom even called your phone rather than his because it was easier to reach him through you. He didn't always feel like answering his mothers calls. 

He looked at the caller ID. It was your brother.

"Hello?"

"I swear to God I called (Name) and not you, Shisui."

He laughed. "You did. She's in the shower right now but I'll tell her to give you a call later."

"Yeah, please do. Mom flipped her shit because she didn't answer her texts last night."

"You didn't either, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, but you know how my mom is about her."

"I'll let her know."

"Thanks Shisui."

The boys hung up. Shisui went to put your phone back down on the counter but his finger accidentally brushed against your text icon. 

He caught a glance of his name and his eyes narrowed as he noticed that he hadn't seen the particular message it was displaying a preview of.

His curiosity got the best of him and he pressed the message thread between the two of you.

**_Wouldn't it feel lovely to have my lips clasped around that cock of yours?_ **

**_I bet I could give you the best head you've ever had. I could blow your mind._ **

**_Oh, Shishi~ I can't even begin to explain how badly I want your head in between my legs. I bet you could make me tremble._ **

**_Come pick me up. Let's fuck in your car._ **

**_I'll give you pussy anytime you ask._ **

**_I really REALLY want your hand around my throat. Choke me while you fuck me and call my name when you cum inside me._ **

**_You know I'm on birth control right? I'd totally let you cum inside me._ **

**_Every fucking time I see you in a towel I want you to rip it off and bend me over._ **

**_Come over here and fuck me, Shishi._ **

**_I can't wait to scream your name while you fill me up with that cock of yours._ **

**_Come on, I'll even call you daddy._ **

**_I know how you like that._ **

**_Come on, daddy. Come and fuck me._ **

Holy shit. Holy shit! Holy _shit shit shit shit_! Shisui swallowed hard and screenshot those messages. He sent the screenshot to himself, deleting the evidence that he had sent it to himself as well as the screenshot on your phone. He set your phone back down on the counter top. With wide eyes, he retreated back to his spot on the couch. He slipped his shirt off _\- damn_ it had gotten really hot all of a sudden - and let out a heavy exhale, biting his lip. He opened his own texts to search for those incredibly graphic texts you had sent, but couldn't find them. You'd clearly gotten to those texts before he had, which explained why his phone had been plugged in when he came out of the shower.

He was sure of at least three things now.

One, you definitely had a daddy kink.

Two, you talked a good game.

Three, you wanted to fuck him.

Those were three things he could surely work with. Someone as experienced as he was could undeniably make their way from there to a fling, but he wasn't exactly sure if a fling is what he wanted with you. You were his best friend, that was a fact. But he didn't really know how a relationship would work between the two of you. He knew he wanted to fuck you just as badly as you apparently wanted to fuck him - and this had only made it about ten times worse - but he wasn't sure how to go about it without potentially damaging your relationship. 

You surely hadn't hesitated to send him those messages, though. It was true that alcohol was a big factor in you sending those messages, but alcohol made people brutally honest. Considering that, it just meant that you had spoken all of the things that went through your mind while you were sober. Not to mention that look over you had given him earlier. 

"You know what? Fuck it. I'm thinking too much," he mumbled to himself as he scrolled through Instagram. From here on out, he'd just make the comments that he had been holding back and see how it progressed.

Yeah. That sounded good to him. If it got him laid, it got him laid. If not, he could brush it off as flirting. 

The two of you were _really_ good at flirting.

 

\---

 

As Sasuke had said earlier, all of the boys had ended up back at Naruto's house. The group was preparing to go to the club to celebrate Naruto's birthday. You and your friends were invited along, but you had to join in later. According to your mother, she had something incredibly important for you to help her with regarding your grandfathers will, so you had to take care of it. Shikamaru had gone with you. Both of you promised to come out when your business was finished, so it had been unilaterally decided that they'd have the two of you meet them there.

Shisui brushed his fingers through his hair as he scrutinized his appearance in the mirror. He had been pretty meticulous about his outfit - a black button up and some tight, black jeans - because he ultimately came to the conclusion that he was going for it tonight, no holds barred. Itachi watched him as shoved his hands down in his pockets, wearing a red button up himself.

"Did you iron your shirt?" His eyes shifted to his cousin.

"No. (Name) did before she left. You know I don't how how to use an iron."

"Did you ask her to iron it?

"No, she just did it because she told me she didn't want to be out with me looking like _a whole ass mess,"_ he explained, putting air quotes as he recited your statement from earlier. Itachi shook his head with a crooked smirk.

"I'm assuming you're going to act on it now?"

Shisui looked at Itachi with his head tilted and a mischievous grin on his face as he adjusted his collar. "I'd be stupid not to. Her and I are never single at the same time."

"Who are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as he walked in, buttoning up his own shirt. 

"(Name), probably," Naruto added, following Sasuke in as he rolled up his sleeves. "He's had the biggest boner for her since he met her." Shisui furrowed his brow.

"That's-"

"You can't even deny it dude," Kiba started, leaning on the door frame of the bathroom. "We could all tell."

"Alright, there are way too many fucking people in here," Shisui scoffed as he shoved his way through the gathering boys. "But it's also not any of your business. I was talking to Itachi."

"I think you've forgotten who's birthday it is, little bitch," Naruto responded with a grin. "But you better get laid for my birthday dude. I would technically be the wing man if you did." 

"Just focus on your own sex life, Naruto. It's lacking enough as is," Shisui taunted as he ruffled the younger boys hair. "You need as much concentration on it as possible."

"Fuck you."

"I'll pass. Sasuke might take you up on it though."

Sasuke shot him a glare. "I'm not gay."

"I'll believe that when you get a girlfriend," Shisui practically sang, making his way down the hallway and onto the couch. Itachi followed him out and the rest of the boys huddled into the bathroom.

"Just be sure not to mess this up Shisui," he reminded him. "You two have been friends for too long."

"I won't fuck it up, Itachi. She wants it just as badly as I do. Look at this." He went to the picture that he'd sent himself earlier that morning. "This is from her phone. She deleted it from my messages before I could see them."

Itachi rose one of his perfect brows. "You went through her phone?"

"On an accid- you know what, just look at the fucking messages." Itachi read through them with an unaffected expression. 

"She was drunk."

"Yeah, but drunk words are sober thoughts or whatever. If she doesn't actually want to do anything I won't pursue it, but I mean I have to take a chance." Shisui sighed. "I mean, Naruto wasn't wrong. I have technically wanted her since high school. It's just that things never lined up like they are now." 

Just as Itachi was about to respond, Shisui's phone rang. It was Anko. He put her on speaker on a low volume, but loud enough for Itachi to hear.

"What's up, Agent Mitarashi?" 

"Dude, you have  _got_ to make a move tonight." 

"Why is that?"

"She literally just texted the group chat about how fuckable you'd look if you were wearing the black shirt she ironed for you." Shisui's heart pounded.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Dead ass. I can send you the screenshot if you want."

"Send it to me." 

"You got it boss."

They hung up and not even a moment later, Shisui received a text with a photo of your message.

_( Name): If Shisui wears that black shirt I ironed for him today, I don't know if I can take it anymore._

_( Name): He's gonna look too fuckable. I cannot fuck my roommate. It's just not right._

_Ino : Bitch I swear to God if you don't do something about it, we're gonna tell him for you._

_Anko: I am._

_( Name): Lmao, you won't though._

_Anko:_ _Bet._

 Itachi's brows rose. "I don't even know what to say to that."

"Honestly, me either," Shisui admitted. "I just know that it's now or never."

 

\---

He had absolutely no desire to dance with anyone but you. He humored Naruto though, but moved away from any girl who made an attempt to dance with him. He simply put Naruto in his place, and the younger blonde was enjoying the extra attention immensely. Itachi and Izumi were inseparable, and Sakura had latched herself onto his cousin who had made a couple of half hearted attempts to stave her off. Ino and Sai hadn't moved from one another, and Kiba and Hinata had been dancing most of the time, though Hinata had thrown multiple longing looks Naruto's way. Tenten was enjoying herself as she switched on and off from Neji, Lee was with Temari (at least until Shikamaru got there and demanded his girlfriend back), and Karin had uncharacteristically begun to dance with Kankuro. Gaara, Shino and Anko had spent most of their time at the bar, and Shisui joined them from time to time. 

Really, he was just waiting for you. The more he thought about it though, the more he felt like you would reject him. You were horrible when faced with any kind of confrontation. The only way you had gotten boyfriends in the past was because you felt bad for them and gave them a chance. Hence why none of them had worked out for you.

And he didn't really want to be a pity fuck. So he'd try for awhile, but if it came down to it and you gave off the vibe that you genuinely didn't want to, he'd relent.

His phone vibrated with a text message.

**_Oi, we're at the entrance. Come get us._ **

_Sure thing._

He threaded through the crowd with moderate difficulty, but he smiled as he finally saw you standing with your younger brother. 

"Hey," he greeted you both. "The others are back there. I'll lead the way." Shikamaru watched as Shisui reached for your hand. Shisui didn't waver and you reciprocated the interweaving of your hands, locking arms with your brother. Shisui led you through the crowd, expertly dodging dancing feet. The three of you made it to the group, and Shikamaru quickly took his rightful place behind Temari. 

"I was beginning to think you were gonna flake out," Shisui joked as he took you to the bar. 

"And miss the chance to see you in a presentable outfit for once? Not a chance." He ordered you a shot of your favorite - Hennessy because you couldn't stand light alcohol - and got himself a shot of Jack. 

"You like it?" He inquired, thanking the bartender. 

"Well, usually your shirt is off and you're either in pajama pants or sweats, so it is a change of pace," you said with a lighthearted laugh. 

"Are you complaining?" He asked as he handed you your shot. 

"No, not at all. I enjoy all types of scenery," you said with a grin. 

He licked his lips. "Good to hear. How's this, you dance with me, and I'll show you something you've never seen before by the end of the night." You both took your shots and he passed you a glass of coke. "We got a deal?" 

"Depends on what you're gonna show me," you spoke, finally recovering from your first shot. He outstretched his arm to bring your ear to his lips.

"If you call me _daddy_ , I promise you a good time." Your eyes widened and your lips parted in shock at his sudden change in behavior.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what? You said you'd call me daddy. _I'm just giving you the opportunity to blow my mind."_

What..?  _What?!?_ Did that mean he'd received your texts? Did that mean he-

Wait... Was he actually cool with it? 

"Are you saying-"

"You talked a lot of shit for someone who just froze up over one word. Maybe you don't have a daddy kink after all?"

"Shishi, what is this about?" You asked with your heart pounding.

He rolled his eyes. That dumb fucking nickname again.

“Forget it,” he said with a shrug. “If you’re gonna play dumb, then I will too.” He took your hand again. “You could at least dance with me though. At least then I’ll have you bent over in _some_ fashion.” You were rendered speechless as he tugged you out to the dance floor. He positioned you against his body, wrapping his arms around your waist as tight as he could, and pulled you into him as he swayed. You moved with him, though you were still stunned, and you smiled sheepishly at your brother as he made eye contact with you. 

You really hadn't expected Shisui to be so forward. 

"You shouldn't have worn this dress you know," he whispered in your ear. "It's riding up." He pulled it down your thighs more. "If you were dancing with anyone but me, they would've surely taken advantage of that." 

You groaned. "This has the be the second worst day of my life," you responded. "Only the day I met you trumps this one."

"I wish I could relate," he responded as his hand smoothed over your hip. "But only a stubborn woman like you could deny how much you truly like me." You groaned and leaned your head back on his shoulder.

"You couldn't have been normal and just pretended not to see those texts, could you?" 

"If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to do the both of us a favor here."

"Oh my God, Shishi. Are you even real? Like, is this really happening right now?" You turned your head to look at him as he loosened his grip on you. 

"Listening to the two of you talk is so painful I think my ears are bleeding," Sasuke spoke loudly as he walked towards the bar. Sakura trailed after him.

"It's probably just the music, cousin," Shisui responded as he brought you into him again.

"Can you just be normal for one day, Shishi? One day?!" You pleaded, your heart hammering against your chest. God, you were mortified. You thought you'd deleted all evidence of your little slip up.

"I don't know why you're being so resistant. You can't talk shit to me and then expect me not to take you up on the offer. You literally told me to choke you and to cum inside you. Literally no one I've ever been with had the balls to say those things to me." You groaned as your face heated up. 

You really should've let Tenten take your phone last night.

"Can you please stop talking and just dance? Your voice irritates the shit out of me." 

"Have you forgotten who I am? It's entirely impossible for me to be quiet. And why aren't you wearing black? I thought we were supposed to color coordinate." You closed your eyes in irritation. 

"I'm seriously going to punch you."

"I mean, that seems like the only physical contact I'll get from you tonight, so I'll take it." You rolled your eyes so hard they went into the back of your head. You still couldn't help but smile though.

"Shut up and dance."

"Grind on me then." Despite your embarrassment, you finally bent over and set your hands on your knees. You began to move your hips to the beat and he followed your lead. He pulled your dress down again, to which your face reddened once more. The two of your danced for what felt like an hour before Shisui broke and offered to buy you another drink. You accepted and followed him to the bar. He leaned forward so that the people around wouldn't hear. "So are we just not going to address the fact that you literally told me to cum inside you?" 

"I know this is dramatic, but I'd seriously rather set myself on fire than talk about that right now." 

"Um, well I can't say that I'm surprised by that." Shisui handed you your second shot. "But listen, since you really want me to drop it, I will. Just know that my bed is always open to you." You looked at him incredulously.

"Have you thought out anything you've said so far tonight? Like, at all?" He shrugged. 

"Didn't have to. I expected you to say no." Your brows furrowed.

"Then why were you trying so hard? Isn't it ruining your time that I keep saying no?"

"What, you can't tell that I'm having a great time? I really just wanted to see if you'd keep to all the shit that you talked, but you're too scared so it's fine. I don't wanna pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do." He took a sip of the mixed drink he'd ordered and made a face. "This is disgusting." He wiped his mouth with the cuff of his sleeve. "I hate mixed drinks. Try it." 

You looked at him incredulously. "You just told me you hated it but expect me to drink it?" 

"Yeah." He ordered a shot for himself. "You like that fruity bullshit." You took your shot and chased it with his soda. He took his right after yours, grimacing when he realized you'd taken his chaser. "Thanks for that." 

"Oh, now you're being sassy." You poked his nose. "I don't appreciate that shit, Shishi."

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't call me that."

"Oh, so  _now_ you can play pretend. How come you couldn't do that earlier?"  

He let out a small laugh. "Because it didn't benefit me at the time." You took a drink of the mixed beverage he didn't like.

"What're you talking about? This is great." 

He shrugged. "You like nasty things." You rolled your eyes as he smirked. "Hurry up and drink that. I want to go dance again." 

You took your time. 

There was something about annoying him that really, really entertained you. Especially tonight, seeing as he seemed to live for your mortified expression each time he hinted towards something you had texted him. 

But he had hit it right on the nail when he had assumed you were scared.

Essentially, that was why you were rejecting him. You had heard stories of what he could do to women in the bedroom - hell, you'd even heard it firsthand. As amazing as it sounded, he was way more experienced than you. Yeah, you'd had a couple of boyfriends and a few flings here and there, but what you'd done so far had taken little to no skill. You'd basically only performed the way you had seen women do things in porn, and it had done you well so far. You knew when it came to him - actually, if it came to him - you would have nothing to fall back on. Your nerves would get the best of you, and you'd seriously make yourself look like an idiot. You already looked stupid enough sending him those risque texts, and you'd only look worse if you actually went through with anything you had said in them.

Even though it was seriously, incredibly tempting. 

You could tell he knew exactly what to do just from the way his hands coasted over the ridges of your tight dress - never too high and never too low. Judging by the movement of his hips, he was well versed in not only dancing, but much more. You were genuinely incredibly impressed - and intimidated - by the way  he moved. It was to be expected though, since he was who he was.

It was evident that Naruto was thoroughly enjoying his night. Sakura was bent down before him, grinding to the beat of the song. Your other friends were engaged similarly. Your eyes traveled to Anko who was dancing with a blonde girl that you didn't know. She gave you a wink. 

All of a sudden, it all made sense.

He might not have seen your texts, but Anko had  _seriously gone through with telling him._ So now not only would you look stupid to Shisui, you'd look stupid in front of all of your friends if you didn't do _something._ You remembered how badly they had teased you last night for not acting on your attraction when the two of you lived together. If you were mortified now, you'd be even more mortified for the next few years because you knew  _they would never let you live it down._

With that thought process on repeat in your mind, it sent a surge of boldness through you. You allowed the adrenaline to motivate you. You turned towards Shisui so that you were pressed up against his chest and wrapped your arms around his neck. He looked at you with a pleasantly surprised smirk, settling his hands on your hips.  

"Have a change of heart, babe?"

"Get me one last shot and I'll have enough courage to go through with this."

"Won't that be too many, (Name)?"

"No. I'm still pretty sober." Shisui brushed a couple strands of your hair behind your ear.

"What do you say we do some drinking at home, then?" You slid your hands up the front of his shirt, feeling his toned abdomen through the fabric. He bit his lip and smirked again. "Oh, (Name). We are getting the fuck out of here." 

He grabbed your hand and the two of you wove through the throngs of people. You almost felt bad for leaving them without saying goodbye, but you assumed they'd understand when they found out who you left with.  ~~Sorry Naruto.~~

He walked you to his car, his arm tightly around your waist. You shivered at the biting breeze, and before long, the passenger door to his vehicle was open and he was ushering you inside. 

Neither of you had really drank that much, so you knew he was fine to drive. He placed his hand gently on your bare thigh before starting his car and taking off.

"(Name), I just want you to know that if at any time tonight you get uncomfortable, tell me and I will stop immediately, no questions asked." You felt yourself smile. Really, he was such an idiot.

"I already look stupid enough, Shishi. If I told you to stop-"

"No, (Name). I mean it." 

You couldn't help but turn your face away from him. "I appreciate it."

He took your hand from your lap and placed a kiss on top of it. "I want to make this as pleasurable as possible for you. I need to make sure that you feel comfortable with me." 

Your face burned at his affection. "I do. There's probably no one else that I'd feel this comfortable with. But Shishi..."

That stupid fucking nickname...

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I'll have the courage to do all of the things I said I'd do."

"That's fine," he eased, rubbing your hand with his thumb. "I don't want you to feel like you have to."

For some reason, his words skyrocketed your heart rate.

He was being so sweet. It was almost sickening how sweet he was being, and you felt like you were melting quite literally. Your body relaxed, and you leaned back into the passenger seat of his car, content with just holding his hand. 

You would've never imagined him being so... gentle. 

He pulled his car into your driveway, noticing yours was in its spot still. Figuring Shikamaru had driven the two of you, he said nothing but went to go open your door for you.

He always opened your doors. It wasn't like this was something that was new, but even still, it made your heart race. 

He unlocked the door to the house and led you to the couch, turning on the television and filling the silence with small talk. He got out the bottle of Hennessy that the two of you kept in the freezer and two 805's from the fridge. 

He opened the beers and poured each of you a shot. 

"Hey, do you mind if I change into something more comfortable?" You asked, reaching for your shot glass. He gave you a look.

"I mean, it is your house too. Go ahead." You took your shot, chasing it with the beer and standing. 

"Uh, thanks." 

You weren't sure why you even asked. The two of you had movie nights and times where you'd just chill and drink, too. 

You really were making this weird. 

Cursing yourself out mentally, you shuffled into your room and slipped into some pajamas. You took a wipe to remove all of your makeup and after giving yourself a look over, you sighed.

Why had you changed? How were you supposed to look sexy in this? You should've just-

"(Name), if you're overthinking things, I might have to scream." 

He was leaning against your doorway with his drink in hand. He placed his beer on your desk and sauntered over to you. "You know that you don't need makeup or dresses to be attractive to me, right? I've lived with you for years now. I've seen you dressed, I've seen you without makeup, I've seen you crying, I've seen you in your pajamas, and I've seen you naked. I still want you." He tugged on your baggy pajama pants. "Even if these are mine and probably about two sizes too big for you." 

You couldn't help but marvel at him as he looked down at you with admiration shining in his optics. This had turned out to go down a path that you hadn't expected at all. 

"Why are you saying these things?" You asked nervously.

"I don't want you to feel self conscious. You're my best friend," he explained with a shrug. 

Before he could even register what had happened, your lips were upon his. Your hands were gripping the collar of his shirt tightly, and your eyes were closed. He took a second to observe your face - the face he had always imagined kissing - and finally, passionately kissed you back. You stalked towards him, forcing him to step backwards until he hit the side of your bed. He went to sit, bringing you down with him and wrapping your legs around his waist. You found that you were more eager than you had anticipated, however your trembling fingers struggled to undo the buttons of his shirt. You cursed and he chuckled, assisting you in removing his shirt. 

He threw it to the side as you ran your hands up and down his body -  _God you had always wanted to do that -_ and placed a kiss on the side of his neck. His breath hitched, and you grew ever bolder at the sound. You began to suck at the flesh there, soothing it with your tongue and lips ever so often. His hands had flown up to your breasts, and he kneaded at them while you tended to the growing red marks on his neck. He growled lowly as you gently nipped at him. 

"I think you should slow down, (Name)," he almost panted. "You won't be able to handle it if I get too worked up so soon." 

"Why does that sound like a challenge to me?" You spoke between kisses that you trailed up his strong neck. 

He smirked.  _There_ you were. That was the girl he knew. "Maybe it is," he retorted as he began to lift up your shirt. "And you put these on for nothing." 

Your hands flew to his belt the second he pulled off your shirt. You managed to undo it without too much issue though your hands were still shaking, and you tossed it to the side. You shifted your position so that you were sitting in the middle of the bed, and he crawled to follow you. He undid his pants, finding that they were much too tight for the situation, and threw them away haphazardly. You watched as his hungry eyes soaked in your naked torso. "Damn, (Name)." He gently pushed you down. "For some reason, I'm suddenly jealous of everyone that got to see you like this before me." You blushed at his words, and before you could respond, his lips were attached to one of your nipples, his hand tugging your pants down. Finally getting them low enough, he began to toy with your clit through what he noticed was a thong. You immediately moaned at the contact - his way of touching you was much more thorough than yours, you could tell that already - and gripped at his forearm. You felt heat begin to pool between your legs, and he slowly pushed your panties to the side, waiting for any signs of hesitation.

When you gave none, a single finger dove past your folds and he continued to play with your clit. You moaned and he felt his cock harden immediately.

He had dreamed of this, wished for this, wanted this - he had pleasured himself in the shower to the thought of you. You never knew that he'd think of you every time he'd jerk off.

You had the most beautiful moans. He entered a second finger into your impossibly tight cunt and you let out more melodious sounds. They were driving him to the point of dizziness. He wanted you so badly - he was so tempted to throw your body into the mattress and fuck you mercilessly, but he had promised that he'd take care of you. At least, he had promised that to himself. 

"What's wrong,  _daddy?_ Why are you holding back?" He immediately broke from your breast to respond.

"I hope you know what you just said, and what it might do."

"I know exactly what I said, daddy. And I want your mouth, not your fingers." 

_Holy shit._

He didn't miss a beat. "Who am I to deny my baby girl that pleasure?" He reveled in the seductive expression on your face, and descended lower.

He pulled your pants and panties off, throwing them to the side. He dove in as if he was starved, lapping and sucking, enhancing the feeling with his fingers. 

You were a fucking goddess. The sounds you made were like none he had ever heard, and he found that your taste was addicting. He kept going back for more, never breaking to breathe, never stomping the pumping of his fingers. You buried your fingers into his dark hair, mind hazed over with ecstasy. God he was so good, God he knew what he was doing. He was driving you absolutely mad, and when you caught sight of how he had started jerking himself off, your cunt started aching to be filled with something more.

He had practiced this moment so many times in his mind, but nothing could compare to the real thing. You were trembling, coming undone from the work of his mouth and fingers. He tightened his hold on his dick, feeling your pussy tighten around his fingers.

"Oh, daddy. Daddy I'm gonna- I'm-!" 

And you came. 

You shouted, writhed, moaned. Nothing stopped him from continuing his motions, and just as you were coming down from your unearthly orgasm, his cock entered you.

He was met with mild resistance and hissed as you let out a sharp gasp.

He started telling himself not to lose control. He begged himself. He couldn't lose it, or you would-

"Move, Shisui." 

Hearing you say his actual name turned him on just as much as hearing the word  _daddy_ slip past your sinful lips. 

He obliged. 

He slammed into you, filling you up entirely. You let out the sexiest sound as he pummeled into you again - and again, and again. You were calling him daddy, telling him how good his cock felt deep inside your wet pussy, telling him that you had wanted him, wanted  _your daddy_ for so long.

"Fuck, (Name), if you keep talking like that, I really will cum inside you," he groaned as he sheathed himself in your cunt, putting your legs over his shoulders.

"Do it, daddy. I want your cum inside me. All of it. Make me yours." 

He had to stop. He closed his eyes to regain his composure, but immediately missed the erotic expression your face contorted into when he slammed into you. So he opened his eyes and fucked you again - mercilessly. 

He was hardly hanging on at this point, biting down on his lip as you whimpered, moaned, begged for him to cum in you. He let out the longest string of curse words you had ever heard in your life before lifting up your hips.

"You'll regret saying that to me, baby girl. I'm going to fill up that delicious pussy of yours." 

You saw stars. Each thrust he made next had you crying out a mixture of his name and  _daddy_ , and at that moment, he couldn't have given less of a fuck that he might've actually became one. He continued fucking you, feeling his orgasm building up and knowing yours was close too. 

The moment you cried out his name, he was gone. He dropped your hips, pounding you into the mattress as you came. He felt his own climax approach, and you let out a deep gasp as you spilled inside of you. 

Once he was finished thrusting, he opened his eyes, as he had closed them in the midst of his climax. You were panting, your lips red with abuse, and he smiled. 

"I really hope you're actually on birth control," he spoke with a laugh. He pulled out of you. "I'm sorry."

"I am," you heaved. A few seconds passed as he surveyed the room for something to clean up with. The closest thing was his shirt, so...

He wiped both of you off with his shirt, and you giggled as he made a face. 

"Hey, uh, (Name)?" You went to sit up.

"Yeah, Shishi?" 

Oh god. That horrible fucking nickname.

"I need to tell you something." The eye contact he made with you was so intense, you almost shied away from it. 

"Go ahead." It was a little weird to confess his feelings for you right after coming inside of you, especially when the two of you were best friends, but he guessed it could be considered normal for two people like you.

Because really, the two of you weren't really normal at all. Not by anyone else's standards, but for the two of you?

"I'm in love with you."

He wouldn't have it any other way.

Your heart slammed against your ribcage. "I- I love you too."

And neither would you.


	5. AU!Itachi & Sasuke: I Love You Both (NSFW)(Request!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: Sasuke and Itachi show you just how much they love you. 
> 
> [ Itachi x sister!Reader x Sasuke ]
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains incest!!!!! Feel free to skip it!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for anonymous!
> 
> Ugh… so this is my first threesome. I have no idea how to write a threesome let alone an incestual threesome, so I hope this doesn’t disappoint you, kind reviewer! 
> 
> Uhhhh god I’ve never done incest. This was the hardest thing I have EVER written. 
> 
> Well fuck. Let’s just see how this goes!
> 
> For the record I think incest is nasty af irl. But this isn’t real life, so….
> 
> @God, I am so sorry
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INCEST! YOU ARE BY NO MEANS OBLIGATED TO READ THIS!

Your heart slammed against your chest wildly as you stared into Sasuke’s infuriated gaze.

 

“I thought I told you to break up with him.”

 

“Yeah, but-“

 

“There are no _buts_ (Name). You break up with him or I break his fucking face.” Your bottom lip jutted out in a pout, and you could swear you saw Sasuke’s cheeks redden. “Stop with that look. I don’t fucking like him, you know that.”

 

“But Kiba hasn’t _done_ anything to you, Sasu-nii!” You continued to pout at your twin brother.

 

“He’s dating my sister. He doesn’t have to do anything to me.” You sighed and rubbed at your temples as you set your elbows on the table in front of the two of you.

 

“I don’t understand why you do this every time I get a boyfriend Sasu-nii,” you moaned. Sasuke’s scowl got ever deeper as he searched himself for a response.

 

“Because you shouldn’t be dating (Name). You should be focusing on your schoolwork. If I told nii-san-“

 

“No!” You immediately protested. “Don’t tell Itachi-nii. I’ll break up with him, okay?” Sasuke pushed your phone towards you and then reached for some French fries from your shared meal.

 

“Do it now, then. I’ll watch you do it.” You choked on the sip of soda you had taken.

 

You hadn’t expected that. You had totally just lied to him.

 

“W-Wait! I’m eighteen now, I’m pretty sure I can break up with somebody without supervision.” Sasuke gave you an incredulous look.

 

“Yeah? Like that time where you told me you broke up with Naruto and then continued fucking him afterwards?” Your face turned red at his crassness.

 

“No! Not like that! I didn’t even do that, Sasu-nii.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

 

“Do you really think that idiot would be screwing my sister and shut the fuck up about it? He was telling everyone. I can’t tell you how many times he re-enacted the way you sounded just to piss me off.” Your face turned brighter than he’d ever seen it and he laughed at your expense as he took a bite of his burger.

 

“I-I didn’t know he was telling people.” Sasuke smirked.

 

 _Gotcha_.

 

“He didn’t. But you just did.” You reached across the table and smacked him in the chest.

 

“You’re a fucking dick!”

 

“Wait until I tell nii-san you’re not a virgin.” He took another sip of his drink as he stared at you right in the eye. “Those assholes will be lucky to live thirty minutes after he finds out.”

 

“Sasu-nii!” You slammed your fist on the table. “Don’t tell Itachi-nii, please! He can’t know.” He rose his brow.

 

“And what if I do?”

 

“I will die a million times over. Do you really wanna risk Naruto’s life like that? He’s your best friend! Whatever you do, don’t tell Itachi-nii! I’ll do anything!” Sasuke’s brow cocked.

 

“You’ll do _anything?_ ” You weren’t sure if you liked the tone he said that with.

 

“Y-Yeah! Anything. I’ll even wash your nasty ass clothes for like, two weeks.” He leaned back on his palms as he finished, completely full.

 

“I’ll think about it (Name).” You followed suit and set your phone in your lap, moving to sit next to you. “Break up with him. Now.”

 

“Sasuke…” He set your phone in your hands, opening it to Kiba’s name.

 

“Text him.”

 

You hesitated. Sasuke took out his own phone, pressing a button. You looked at him with an expression full of anxiety. “Who are you calling?”

 

Sasuke didn’t answer, only put the call on speaker. It rang a few times before your breath hitched at the voice that answered.

 

“ _What is it, Sasuke? I am in the middle of a meeting_.”

 

“I wanted to let you know that-“

 

“Itachi-nii!” You called out, practically tackling Sasuke for his phone. Sasuke flipped you over, pinning you to the ground. His phone lay only just out of reach - you couldn’t move that far underneath Sasuke’s strong hold.

 

 _“Are you alright imōto? What’s with all the noise? Are you guys fighting_?” Itachi’s voice hushed, though it was laced with concern.

 

“No!”

 

“(Name) is da-“

 

“Okay! Okay Sasu-nii! I’ll do it right now! Just let me get up!” Sasuke finally let you move and moved over to his phone.

 

“ _Sasuke, what are you doing to her? Do I need to come home early?”_

 

“No, nii-san.” He smiled in smug satisfaction as he watched you type out a break up text to Kiba. “Everything is fine. I forgot why I called you.”

 

You heard Itachi sigh through the receiver. “ _Don’t scare me like that. I’ll be home Friday so whatever you need to ask me you can ask me then. I need to finish this work.”_

 

“Sorry, Itachi-nii,” you apologized, taking Sasuke’s phone from him and handing him your own so he could approve your text. “I miss you.”

 

_“I miss you too, imōto. I’ll be home in three more days. Please try to get along until then. I know Sasuke is difficult to get along with.”_

 

“Oi! I can hear you!” Sasuke handed your back your phone and took his back. You noticed he had already sent the text and looked at him, your mouth now wide with surprise.

 

Your brother really had nerve.

 

“ _I knew you could hear me. Stop giving her a hard time. I know you too well, otōto. I have to go back now. Be good, you two.”_

 

“Love you Itachi-nii!”

 

“Bye.”

 

_“I love you t-“_

 

Sasuke hung up and went to stand. He offered his hand to you and pulled you with him.

 

“Let’s go play some video games.”

 

You smiled at your brother. “Sure, Sasu-nii.”

 

Overall, both of you were satisfied with the result. You’d broken up with Kiba, and he’d been chastised by Itachi. Neither of you could really complain about it.

 

…

 

That was until two days later, when Sasuke got a text from a phone number he didn’t recognize nor have saved. He was in his math class with Kakashi when he opened up the message.

 

His face immediately flushed in a combination of anger and something else that he couldn’t entirely place.

 

 **_She’s a bad girl, isn’t she? Ignoring you and coming back to me anyways. Or should I say… coming_ ** **_for_ ** **_me?_ **

 

A second text vibrated his phone as it was in his hand. He opened it immediately only to immediately close it, clasping his free hand on his mouth.

 

_Oh God._

 

Sasuke sat for a second, allowing the emotions he felt at seeing a photo of you entirely naked and sprawled out on what he recognized as Kiba’s bed wash over him. He found that his fingers were trembling, his face was unnaturally hot, and his body temperature had skyrocketed also. He found himself peeling off his sweater and cussing out loud. The girl next to him shot him a look.

 

As his feelings began to settle, he finally pinpointed two of the most prominent.

 

First off, he was livid.

 

Secondly, he had reluctantly came to the conclusion that he was _envious._ He was still wrestling with this one though, as it forced an unpleasant feeling to bubble up in his gut. You were his sister.

 

You were beautiful, but you were his _sister_.

 

The more he thought it over, the more pissed off he got. He grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder, exiting the room in a hasty fashion. He gathered a few eyes as he stormed out - including the attention of the professor - but that didn’t stop him. Not even the strange looks he got from the other college students as he practically seethed stopped him.

 

He knew what class you’d be in now. He finally arrived there and practically ripped the door open.

 

He had the attention of the full class now.

 

“Can I help you, Sasuke?” Sasuke’s glare directed at Kurenai.

 

“I need my sister.” His gaze flickered to you. “Now, (Name).”

 

You gulped. This was the most angry you had ever seen him - and you had seen him _very_ angry before. You sheepishly grabbed your backpack and whispered a sorry to the classroom before you joined him outside. He drew you away from any crowds, his grip on your forearm bruisingly tight. The two of you ended up behind one of the main buildings by the parking lot.

 

He hadn’t said a word the whole time, ignoring all of your questions and pleas to talk to you. He shoved his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone and clicked on a few things before thrusting it in your face. “What in the _everloving fuck_ is this?!” Your eyes widened in surprise and your jaw dropped. He watched as your face flushed.

 

“I-I… I don’t-“

 

“Don’t fucking lie to me, (Name)!” He practically roared. “Tell me what the fuck this is! Tell me why he thought it would be a good idea to send me a picture of my sisters fucking pussy right before he fucked her!”

 

You lowered your head in mortification as tears threatened to fall.

 

“I… I don’t know why he sent that, but-“

 

“But what?! I told you to fucking dump him! You-“

 

“Why do you even _care_ , Sasuke? You’re not my dad! You’re not-“

 

He slammed his fist into the wall adjacent to your head. “I’m your brother! You have to listen to me!”

 

“I actually don’t, Sasuke. It’s not any of your business who I-“

 

“It _is_ my business.”

 

“How the hell is it _any_ of your concern?!” You shot back, allowing your tears of shame and anger to fall.

 

Sasuke’s angry posture deflated at the sight of your tears. “Because you’re my…. my sister.” He sighed and wiped them from your eyes. “Look, I didn’t mean to fly off the handle like that. But that picture… and thinking of him touching you in that way…”

 

“Why does that even bother you, Sasuke? I’m a grown woman. I can do whatever I want.”

 

His heart hammered once his mind returned to _that_ possibility that he had considered earlier. “Tell that to nii-san when he gets back.” He shifted his backpack over his shoulder, wiping a few more tears off of your face. “Just… don’t talk to me for awhile.”

 

“What do you mean?” He didn’t answer, only gave you a look that you didn’t understand, and brushed his fingers against your cheek.

 

With that subtle affection, he left, leaving you to wipe your own tears and get yourself together alone.

 

—-

 

Itachi sat at the table you and Sasuke were at just days before with Sasuke’s phone in front of him and his eyes closed, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“This…” Itachi brought his eyes back to the explicit picture and closed them again. “Is unexpected.”

 

You had fallen asleep, exhausted from the celebratory events that you three had taken part in when Itachi had returned. You had played games, eaten more than you should’ve, and watched movie after movie until you had passed out on your oldest brothers shoulder. Sasuke hadn’t said a word to you despite how desperately you had tried to engage him in conversation. Itachi had noticed, and had caught his brother retreating to his room after he had carried you to your own.

 

It was then that Sasuke’s hold on his emotions had broken. He’d told Itachi everything: from the picture to his confusing feelings when he had seen it. He hadn’t said anything about it yet, except for what he had just spoken.

 

“You know he is just trying to get under your skin, right Sasuke?”

 

“Obviously. I just don’t understand, nii-san. Why does it make me feel the way it does?” Itachi stared at the TV behind his younger brother, trying to find a tactful way to approach the situation.

 

He knew how Sasuke felt. He knew why. He had more time to accept it though, as taboo as it was. The fleeting thought that his parents would’ve accepted it graciously - had they been there - passed through his mind.

 

He had loved you since you were a girl. Of course he had thought it was twisted, but once his parents found out, they were overjoyed. With his father as perceptive as he was, he could only hide it for so long. Their acceptance of his feelings sped up the process.

 

As for Sasuke, things would be more complicated. He didn’t have their parents there to explain things. He didn’t have their guidance in order to smooth out the tougher edges.

 

All he had was Itachi who harbored the same feelings as him, which only served to complicate things.

 

“Because you are jealous, otōto.”

 

Sasuke made a face. “What do you mean I’m jealous?”

 

“You wish for it to be you.”

 

Sasuke tilted his head with an incredulous look, though his heart hammered inside of him.

 

“What? I don’t know what you-”

 

“I can sense it from the way that you speak.”

 

It was futile.

 

His brother knew him like the back of his hand.

 

“I… I just-”

 

“I understand your turmoil. I once felt it myself,” Itachi eased. “But you must understand, your feelings are not unnatural nor are they wrong. You cannot help who you fall in love with.” Sasuke’s brows furrowed.

 

“Nii-san, does this mean…”

 

“Yes. I love her too, Sasuke. In two ways: as my younger sister, and as a woman.”

 

Sasuke stared at his brother with surprise evident on his strong features.

 

“So… you’re in love with (Name)?” Sasuke asked, his brows furrowed and staring down at the photo.

 

“Exit out of that picture, Sasuke. It’s starting to bother me.” Sasuke didn’t hesitate to obey his older brother. He pinched the bridge of his nose again. “I could’ve gone my entire life without knowing she had lost her innocence.”

 

“So you weren’t going to act on it, then?”

 

“Truthfully, I don’t know what I would’ve done. But this does change things,” Itachi mused. “Firstly, I think you need to talk to her. You can’t avoid her forever, Sasuke.”

 

Sasuke sighed and placed his palm on his chin. “What am I supposed to say to her? That I’m in love with her and that’s why I am the way that I am?”

 

Itachi gave him a sympathetic half-smile. “You could say that.”

 

“Have you confessed to her, nii-san?” Sasuke asked, curious.

 

It would be interesting to know. After all, you always told Itachi that you loved him. Never did you tell Sasuke.

 

“No,” Itachi admitted. “I never knew how.” Itachi moved to a stand. “I think we should both sleep on this. We have all day tomorrow and Sunday to think of what to do. Don’t make any hasty decisions, otōto. I will help guide you through this.” Sasuke looked up at his brother and followed his lead.

 

“Thanks, nii-san. I really appreciate it.”

 

—-

 

The next day passed with mostly no issue. Sasuke managed to speak to you once more, though avoiding your eyes the whole time, and Itachi had taken you both out to the mall and dinner. Naturally, as the oldest brother, Itachi had bought you everything you and Sasuke wanted that day. You’d caught a movie afterwards and then made your way home.

 

It had been a fun, normal, and fun day. Sasuke had been able to keep his confusing emotions in check until he found you sitting on his bed, messing with his PS4 after he’d just showered.

 

“What are you doing in my room? Get out,” Sasuke grumbled. You shrugged and moved towards the door.

 

When he heard it shut, he turned to make sure that you had left.

 

You hadn’t.

 

Sasuke’s brows furrowed. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

You kept your eyes on the doorknob. “I heard you and nii-san last night, Sasuke.”

 

Sasuke’s heart leapt onto his throat. His mouth dried. “Y-you what?”

 

“I heard what you said…” you mumbled. “That you’re in love with me, and that’s why you are how you are.”

 

Sasuke wanted to die.

 

“How much else did you hear?!” Sasuke demanded, tightening his grip on the towel over his waist.

 

“J-Just that,” you stuttered as you heard him raise his voice. “I was going out to the restroom, and I overheard that part. I didn’t know how to bring it up to you.”

 

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach.

 

“...I’m sorry,” you started, finally gathering the courage to look Sasuke in the eyes.  “I’m sorry for hurting you by dating Naruto and Kiba. I’m sorry for misreading your actions, Sasuke. But you should know, I love you too. You and nii-san.” You walked over to him, drawing his damp body into a tight hug. “I’ve loved the two of you forever. Okaa-san always told me to act on it one day, and I think… I think that day is today.” You separated from his stunned form. “I hope it’s okay with you, Sasu-nii.”

 

Sasuke remained motionless until his restraint broke and he grabbed your face, smashing your lips together. You eagerly returned his affections, though with more vigor. You kissed him with an open mouth, luring him to give into his passions more deeply.

 

It was wrong. He couldn’t help but think that, as he allowed his hands to travel towards your hips. He had never gotten that talk that you and Itachi had received from his parents. He had never been guided through this process - but that feeling came back. That possessive, envious feeling over those who got to touch you like the way he was touching you now. And that’s how he knew that he wasn’t wrong - that this was right, and you were made for him.

 

The moan you let out had him pushing you away in order to hold onto his restraint.

 

It wasn’t quite right yet.

 

You had said both of them after all, and if Itachi had been waiting for you for so long, then…

 

“Why, Sasu-nii?” You asked. He could see that you were already upset.

 

“I just want to get Itachi,” he spoke breathlessly. “He’s been waiting for you longer than I have.”

 

Your brows furrowed. “Wh-what do you mean?”

 

“Nii-san,” he started, grabbing your hand and starting to lead you from the room. He remembered you hadn’t heard this part. “He loves you too. He told me last night.”

 

Your face flushed. “Really? Someone like Itachi-nii would fall for me?” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed and he turned around to face you, the door wide open.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“What is what supposed to mean, Sasuke?” Itachi’s voice sounded from around the corner.

 

“Come here, nii-san,” Sasuke called back.

 

“Give me a second.” Sasuke heard his brother set down a few bags before walking down the hallway.

 

When he saw your entertained hands and Sasuke in nothing but a towel, he understood.

 

“So, you’ve both confessed then.”

 

“She loves you too.”

 

Itachi’s brows rose. “(Name), is this true?” You blushed, averting your eyes.

 

“I didn’t want to tell you, Itachi-nii. I thought you might think I was stupid or something.” Itachi gave you one of his gentle smiles.

 

“I would never think that.” He pressed your chin between two of his fingers. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

 

You returned his smile, though still flushing. “Can I kiss you, Itachi-nii?”

 

As you finished your question, Itachi brought you into a searing kiss, immediately prying your mouth open and letting loose years of pent up tension. You returned his affections, and you stiffened at the sensation of Sasuke’s lips trailing over your neck. He was biting, licking, and sucking. You were sure it was leaving marks, and the feeling combined with the sensual feeling of Itachi’s kiss left you dizzy. Sasuke’s hands moved to your thinly clothed breasts, pricking at your nipples and kneading the rest with his fingers. Itachi’s hands smoothed over the exposed skin of your thighs, drawing circles in them and making your knees weak with the work of his tongue.

 

You marveled at the experience both men showed in their movements as they turned you into nothing more than a motionless pit of desire. You quickly started rubbing your hand between your legs, eager to relieve some of the tension there.

 

“So soon, imōto?” Itachi whispered into your lips.

 

“I told you she was bad nii-san,” Sasuke responded, tugging your shorts down over your legs. You automatically stepped out of them, and you felt two fingers prod at your clitoris. The next sound you made had both males holding on to their restraint by a thread. “Ah, let's just take them all off, Itachi.”

 

Itachi didn’t need to be told twice. He slipped your shirt over your head and tossed it to the side. You missed the feeling of his lips immediately, pulling him down by his shirt collar to get them back.

 

You heard him chuckle lowly before kissing you again. Sasuke practically tore your panties off, and continued stroking at your clit before re-angling his fingers and plunged them into you. You moaned into Itachi’s mouth and Sasuke wrapped his other arm around you, slowly leading you backwards. Itachi followed your form, placing his hands on your breasts and copying Sasuke’s ministrations from earlier. Sasuke’s towel fell from his hips as he went to sit on the bed, bringing your wet cunt close to his dick. He slipped his fingers from you and toyed with your clit once again.

 

“Can I fuck you, (Name)?” Sasuke asked, panting. Your head nodded enthusiastically at your barely-older brother, and he moved his hand back in order to properly position his cock at your entrance.

 

You immediately moaned as his tip came into contact with your folds, letting out a long hiss of his name as he slowly sheathed himself within you.

 

Itachi backed off, watching as his younger brother filled your cunt to the brim.

 

The sight of your face in such ecstasy had him undoing his belt and pants, taking his already erect dick in his hand. “You are so beautiful, imōto,” Itachi whispered as he began to stroke himself to the sight of you lifting your hips to ride Sasuke. You moaned and whimpered, and the sight of your beloved older brother stroking his cock to you riding Sasuke made your mouth water.

 

“Come here, Itachi-nii.”

 

Lust coursed through him at the sound of those words.

 

You leaned forward and Sasuke shifted, standing up and placing his hands back on your hips as he continued to thrust his cock into you. You reached for Itachi’s dick, taking it completely into your mouth almost effortlessly. He let out a moan of your name before thrusting in deeper. 

 

You gagged and he moaned again, and Sasuke hissed as you tightened up on his cock. 

 

“F-fuck...” Sasuke grunted as he slammed into you. “Your pussy feels so good, (Name).” 

 

You moaned at his crass compliment, and the sensation had Itachi losing control of his need for your mouth. Both boys began ramming into you, bodies aching with desire and you being the only one who could sate it. 

 

You feel Sasuke tense up from behind you and you knew he was close. Your fingers flew to your clit and you picked up the pace on Itachi’s cock. 

 

Moans filled the room from all three of you as you chased your orgasms.

 

Sasuke was the first to cum, pulling out just in time to let himself go on your tight ass. You were next, getting off on the idea that your brothers cum was now dripping off of your body. You made the most beautiful sounds; they could hear them even though your mouth was clasped so tightly around Itachi’s dick. The trembling, the moaning, and the look of ecstasy on your face had Itachi letting go next. 

 

He watched you as you swallowed his load like a good girl, eye contact and all. 

 

Sasuke’s hands wound around your waist. He pulled you back into him and he began feathering kisses down your neck. It wasn’t sexual in nature, and you relished in the gentle contact. 

None of you really knew what to say. Itachi zipped himself back up and cleared his throat. 

 

“Well, I will go get some snacks started and we can catch a few reruns of our TV show before bed,” he suggested. 

 

“That sounds good to me, Itachi-nii. I’m going to go get a shower.” You went to stand. 

 

“I should probably get another one,” Sasuke spoke with a grimace, noticing the fluid all over his abdomen. 

 

“Y-you should join us, Itachi-nii. The snacks can wait.” Itachi gave you a smirk. 

 

“If you insist, imōto.” 

 

“Of course I do! Do you have any idea how long I wanted to do this for?! I’ve been waiting! You guys are so oblivious!” Sasuke smiled and Itachi chuckled. 

“I guess so.” You kissed Itachi on the cheek as you passed him. 

 

“Love you, Itachi-nii.” 

 

“I love you too, (Name).” 

 

“Hey!” Sasuke protested as you coasted from his room. “What about me?!” 

 

He could hear you laugh from the hallway. 

 

“I love you too, Sasu-nii!” 

 

The sheer happiness in your voice was enough to make both boys grin. 

 

“I guess it worked out alright, Sasuke.”

 

Sasuke looked up at his brother. “Yeah. I guess so.”


	6. Canon!Ōtsutsuki Indra: An Oath Of Body (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 3 Of Bound By Soul: Indra makes you his.
> 
> [ Indra x Reader ]

Indra’s lips never broke from you as he slowly slid his hard cock inside of your aching cunt. He’d hardly even touched you yet and you were reeling for him, aching for him to be inside and whispering plea after plea. At first the idea of being with him so intimately had intimidated you, as well as how predatory he looked as he approached you. But he was gentle with you even though his patience was beginning to thin. 

 

A mewl of pleasure slipped through your lips as he raked his teeth down your neck, continuing to push his dick inside of you. “Are you in pain?” He breathed against your neck. 

 

“Only a little,” You croaked back, still dizzied from the feeling of his bare skin against yours. He hummed and moved even deeper inside of you. 

 

“I’m going to start moving,” he informed you, kissing your cheek and pressing his forehead to your own. “Let me know if it hurts too much.” 

 

Pain mixed with pleasure as he slid the rest of the way into you, peppering your cheeks and neck with kisses, lowering himself to your collarbone and back up. He rocked into you slowly, allowing you the time to adjust to his size and distracting you from the pain with his kisses. 

 

The pain began to fade away to discomfort and finally pleasure. You let out a crisp moan and his hips snapped as you did so. He let out a whispy breath and placed a kiss on your temple. “You are a goddess,” he breathed into your ear. “An angel,” he spoke again. “I swear you are not from this world.” He spoke in time with his thrusts, kissing your cheeks, your nose, your forehead. 

 

“The epitome of perfection.” 

 

You were putty in his hands. You were melting. His kisses, his hand as it traced an affection pattern on your thigh, his lips, and the way his eyes bore into yours… you were weak. Everything about him made you weak. Your eyes roamed over his strong body, his eyes glazed over with lust and affection, and his cock as it lurched in and out of your now dripping pussy. 

 

“You are mine,” he whispered into your ear through your moans and whimpers. “For now. For eternity. We will build a family to last for generations,” he continued as he kissed down your jawline. “Our union will transcend time. It will impact the world for years to come. We’ll be…” 

 

He grunted and grasped your hip harder as you continued to whimper in his ear. “To. Geth. Er. For. Ever.” 

 

He kissed away the tears that had begun to fall at the warmth of his words. You had never known him to be so sentimental - in fact, he wasn’t. Not at all. So for him to speak so sweetly to you broke your walls down. For him to touch you… fuck you so gently while whispering those words sent you to the brink of happiness. He felt amazing in you, and his hand had traveled down towards your sensitive clit and you immediately shook with his touch. He felt your legs tremble underneath him and he let out a breathy sigh as he realized the effect he had on you - physically and emotionally. 

 

“Indra,” you called breathlessly. “Go faster. Harder, please. Please, darling. Please.” 

 

Your pleading sent a wave of heat throughout his body and he obliged without hesitation. He ran his lips down the side of your face, whispering how much of a goddess and how good you felt. You were overcome by the gentleness of his words and your orgasm hit you like a freight train. 

 

Indra gasped as your walls clenched around him. You moaned out his name sensually, and before he knew it, he was following you. He spilled his seed inside of you and made no attempt to pull out. He kissed you passionately - whispering your name into your lips as he broke to switch positions. 

 

When he had finally finished, he lay on top of you, gazing at your beautiful visage with eyes full of admiration. You smiled at him weakly, exhausted from the intensity of your orgasm. 

 

He kissed your lips. “We aren’t finished.” 

 

“What?” You slurred, drunk off of him.

 

“We have a long night, (Name).” He kissed your collarbone as he said this, trailing down to your breast. “But this time, I will prepare you for me a little more thoroughly.”

 

His smirk told you everything you needed to know of the night to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize because I finished this while lowkey drunk lmao .


	7. AU!Shisui: We’ll See - Part 1 (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui finally talks to you after years of estrangement and finds out how different you really are. He resolves to do something about it. 
> 
> [ Shisui x Reader ]
> 
> TW: Suicide Attempt, Depression, Suicidal Themes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mind me, just having an existential crisis

You were sitting there again. At the very edge of the bridge, with your legs dangling off precariously.

 

He wondered why you did it. Every day for the past month you’d been sitting there, watching the fast current of the water below rush continuously. You did this at least twice - in the morning before classes, and after.

 

He wondered how long you’d been doing that for. He’d only noticed it when his car had broken down and he was forced to walk to school. The first time he saw you sitting by yourself, you’d been sitting at the bench on the other side of the gate that had been built to stop people from doing what you were now. You’d slowly but surely progressed to leaning against it, and now you were climbing over the barrier and sitting so close to the edge that it would cause the bystanders to whisper.

 

A soft wind gently brushed by him as he took his first step onto the bridge. His eyes shifted to lock on to your form, only to widen in shock as you slowly shifted into a stand. He watched from a distance - though he was still now - as your the grip of your fingers lessened on the metal bar stopping your fall one by one.

 

He looked around frantically. Why wasn’t anyone doing anything?! Couldn’t they see what you were planning to do?! Why were they staring but yet not going to stop you?

 

_Four left._

 

His heart hammered against his chest as he found his feet flying in your direction.

 

_Three._

 

You would die. You were going to die. That fall was too high. You’d either die from the impact or from drowning.

 

_Two._

 

“(Last Name)!” He called, his voice cracking, the result of his bubbling emotions.

 

His slim fingers wrapped around your wrist and your form swayed like a loose tree branch as you were jerked back into the bar.

 

_One._

 

“(Last Name),” he panted, adrenaline coursing through him. “Come back to the other side.” He couldn’t see your face.

 

He sighed in relief as your fingers slowly wrapped back around the bar.

 

_Five. Seven. Ten._

 

“(Last Name),” he continued. “I will help you. Come back over. Please.” He watched as your body lurched and his other arm shot out to curl around your waist.

 

No way was he letting you jump.

 

“Uchiha-senpai,” your voice started. He waited for you to continue speaking, but you didn’t.

 

“I’m going to pull you over, okay?” He spoke breathlessly. “Hold on to my arms.” His other arm came around your waist as well, and he gripped you tightly. “Hold on tight, please.” He felt your slender fingers brush across his skin before grasping his forearms. He took a deep breath in before hauling your form up and over the high railing.

 

He underestimated your height however, and your right foot ended up colliding with the rail. He let out a gasp and jerked your dramatically towards his body. You crashed into him, knocking him completely over and landing next to him with a loud grunt. Shisui breathed out before recovering, going to stand and leaning over you, hand outstretched.

 

You didn’t raise your head to take his hand, but he felt your cold fingers on his own anyways. He gently pulled you up, slightly bending over to get a good look at your face.

 

His brows furrowed. He almost expected you to be crying - or at least have a red face from doing so - but your expression and complexion were completely unaffected.

 

Had he made an incorrect judgement? Were you really going to jump?

 

“What’s going on, (Last Name)?” He inquired, his brows knitted together in concern. Your eyes shifted up to his own and quickly averted. You gave him a deep bow.

 

“Thank you for your help, Uchiha-senpai. Sorry for the trouble. I have to go now.” As you picked up the bag sitting on the wooden bench - your backpack, he assumed - you took off into a sprint.

 

“Wait!” He called out.

 

It was too late. You were already gone.

 

—-

 

“Did you hear what happened?”

 

“Yeah, that girl was finally going to jump today until that senior got involved. He really should’ve stayed out of it.”

 

“It was Uchiha Shisui-senpai right? It’s none of his business if she wants to die. Some people just aren’t made for the trials of life.”

 

“I think so! I’ve been depressed before too, but you don’t see me jumping off a bridge!”

 

“Idiots,” Shisui mumbled underneath his breath as he passed the younger students. They quieted themselves as he passed, shooting them a less than pleasant glare. His speculations had been confirmed. You were trying to kill yourself, according to the majority of the schools population. It had been building for months. He’d seen it progress himself, but apparently you’d been merely sitting at the bench for months prior.

 

Something must’ve happened. And it had to be recent if things had escalated so quickly.

 

“Don’t let them get to you, Shisui.” Shisui’s eyes roamed over to the shorter male to his left.

 

“I’m trying not to, Itachi. The whole school has been talking about it all day,” he grumbled. “It’s bothering me.”

 

“She’s stupid for trying to jump,” the shortest of the bunch breathed. Shisui’s eyes flickered over to him and his brows furrowed. Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Sasuke, don’t say things like that.”

 

“Well, it’s true,” Shisui’s younger cousin continued. “Besides, I don’t know why he cares so much. It’s not like they even talk anymore.”

 

Shisui winced. While he didn’t necessarily agree with Sasuke’s opinion on you, it was true that he hadn’t talked to you in a long time. In fact, it had been years. He had tried to put you and the memories associated with you in the dark depths of his memory, as they made him raw when he’d reminisce for too long.

 

“I would’ve helped anyone,” Shisui responded, quieter than his usual self. “You have to be in a lot of pain to consider taking your own life.”

 

At this, Sasuke silenced himself. They’d all been through their fair share of strife, and he realized that he’d misjudged you. It was a quick realization.

 

“Where is she now?” He asked, slipping his cell phone from his pocket and mindlessly scrolling through his messages.

 

“She was in class,” Itachi responded. “But she left quickly. She must already be somewhere else on campus.”

 

Shisui let a sigh fall from his lips. He was tempted to reach out to you, to ask you what was going on and why you wanted to die. He was anxious that he’d be overstepping, though, because he hadn’t talked to you in so long. But at the same time, if the rumors were true, then you had thoroughly isolated yourself and no one was trying to help.

 

“I want to find her,” Shisui decided.

 

“What?” Sasuke asked incredulously. “We’ve only got half an hour left for lunch. She could be anywhere by now.”

 

Shisui’s brows threaded together. He had a point. They hadn’t even started eating yet. But he couldn’t get his mind off of you, and he knew he’d blame himself if you ended up dying while he could’ve somehow prevented it.

 

“We could check back at the bridge.”

 

Sasuke scoffed. “Yeah, you go do that nii-san. I’m going to go eat my food.” The two older boys watched as Sasuke stalked off, nose in his phone.

 

“He’ll probably go find Naruto,” Itachi mused as Shisui opened the double doors to the front of the school.

 

“Yeah.” Itachi glanced at his cousin and gave him a concerned look before retraining his attention back on their path.

 

It took them no less than ten minutes to find you. You were standing against the railing, but you hadn’t climbed over it. Shisui let out an anxious breath he hadn’t known he was holding when he saw you.

 

“(Last Name).”

 

He watched as your head turned towards them. A gentle breeze blew back your hair as you did so. Your eyes looked cold.

 

His heart rate spiked. He couldn’t place why.

 

“Uchiha-senpai, Itachi-san. Do you need something?”

 

“Would you like to walk with us?”

 

Those words came from his lips before he could stop himself.

 

“No,” you responded. “I don’t need your pity.”

 

For some reason, his chest began to ache.

 

“You’re mistaking our concern for pity. We just want to ensure your safety,” Itachi explained. “A classmate is a classmate. We must be there for one another.” Your eyes narrowed at his words.

 

“I don’t need your concern either.” You shifted your attention back onto the rushing water. “Where my fate leads is inevitable. Unlike this river, my path is stagnant. It only leads to sure death.”

 

Shisui’s arm shot up to his chest and he pulled at his dress shirt. The soft fabric wrinkled up in between his fingers as he clutched at it to ground himself. Itachi looked over at his cousin, perplexed by his uncharacteristically severe reaction to your words.

 

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” he started to plead. “You don’t need to die. Talk to me. For old times sake.”

 

“You left me when you got what you needed. You’re no better than the rest of them who watch me suffer for entertainment.”

 

Itachi’s eyes slightly widened as Shisui loosened his tie and swallowed hard. His older cousin took a few steps towards you and you immediately recoiled.

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he reasoned. “I didn’t know how to communicate what I was feeling at the time. I-“

 

“Your excuses mean nothing. They can’t change the past.”

 

“Please let me rectify this,” he implored you. “I know I wasn’t the greatest friend back then, but I’ve grown. I want to be there for you.” Judging from the stillness of your body, Shisui deemed it safe to approach you once more.

 

Itachi looked away from the scene. He felt as if he was intruding on something much too intimate. He took a few steps away from the two of you to give you space.

 

“You can’t fix this. You can’t fix me,” you refuted, pushing away his hand that had come towards you. “I have nothing left. I-”

 

“Give me the chance to provide you with a reason to stay here.”

 

The look of determination in his eyes caught you off guard.

 

Why was he so insistent all of sudden? He had seen you plenty of times by the river or in complete isolation and done nothing. Had your attempt really shaken him that much? Was this driven by his guilt of abandoning you?

 

“Please. I can help you fall in love with life again,” Shisui begged, the look on his face laced with untold strife. “I know I left you. I know. But I can fix this, just give me the chance.” His hands came to rest on either side of your shoulders. “Please.”

 

His eyes bore into your cold ones, and you were forced to look away from the intensity of his stare. It reminded you too much of _those_ times.

 

Could you forgive him? Could he help you find a reason to live again, besides your fear of death?

 

“Fine.” You swept a few strands of your hair behind your ear. “But you should know that this will very likely change nothing.” His head lowered as he sighed in relief. His grip on you loosened.

 

“I won’t let you down this time,” he almost whispered. “I won’t.”

 

“We’ll see.” Your fingers encased his both of his wrists as you went to remove them from your body. A jolt of electricity shot through him from your touch and his head jerked up, once again looking you in the eye. His elevated heart rate only increased as you made eye contact again. You closed your eyes. “I’ll see you around, senpai.”

 

“S-see you,” he returned, watching you pick up your bag and walk back towards the school grounds. Itachi turned towards him with a perplexed expression.

 

“What exactly happened back then, Shisui?” He inquired as his cousin fell into place next to him.

 

He winced. “I… don’t want to talk about that. At least not yet.”

 

It had remained to be his biggest regret to this day.

 

“Alright,” Itachi relented. “When you’re ready, I’m always available to talk.”

 

Shisui left him with no response as they started back to campus, Shisui looking everywhere but in front of him. He settled on the view of the Sakura trees planted on either side of the path they walked down, his mind reeling with thoughts of you.

 

—-

 

Shisui showed up alone to the bridge after school before you’d even arrived. You scoffed when your eyes rested on him. He offered you a nervous smile and removed his backpack from the bench, patting it. You sat as far away from him as you could, crossing your legs and placing your bag on the ground.

 

Minutes passed and still you sat in silence. He tried and failed multiple times to find something to say. Everything that came to mind sounded tasteless, almost tactless.

 

“Why do you want to die?”

 

You gripped the edge of your pleated skirt. He had never been very tactful.

 

“Why do you want to live?” You returned.

 

Shisui’s brows furrowed. “I live because… because of the feeling I get when I pass a test, or make a goal in soccer. I live so I can taste my aunt’s cooking, so that maybe I can become somebody in this world. I live to smell the Sakura trees in the morning and feel the rain during the winter.”

 

Your eyes lowered down to your hands that were neatly folded in your lap. “But those aren’t substantial things. You could do without them,” you refuted.

 

“Well, if you want to talk about substantial, consider that if you die prematurely, you could miss the opportunity to make the difference that you were destined to make.”

 

“But if destiny is as predetermined as everyone perceives it to be, then wouldn’t I eventually just kill myself anyways?” He let out a sigh and stretched out his arms on the back of the bench.

 

“I think every person is fated to make an individual impact on the world, be it on a person or thing. If you end your life before you achieve what you were meant to, you end up interrupting the flow of influence. It might have a domino effect, but it’s better to have a direct impact on your legacy.” He looked over at you, noticing your stiffness. “You have free will. You have control of your destiny. If you deprive yourself of the opportunity to pave your way through life, then you’re not only wasting your potential, but hurting the others around you too.”

 

“I don’t care about a legacy,” you murmured, almost inaudibly. “The only thing that keeps my feet planted on the ground is that I’m more scared of what’s after this than what I endure every day. Besides, I don’t have anyone around me that my death would impact.”

 

“And what does your everyday look like, (Last Name)?” Shisui rubbed at his eye after another breeze washed over the two of you. “Your death would surely come to impact a lot of others. Our whole community, probably.”

 

“Why do you say that? Because they’d be racked with guilt that they saw me struggle and did nothing? I didn’t do it for attention, you know, but it’s not like anyone else would know the difference even if I was.” You turned your face fully away from him, dodging his initial question. “I don’t really know why you’re here right now, senpai. It’s a waste of your time.”

 

“Well, if I don’t try to save my childhood best friend, then what kind of a friend would I be?”

 

“We’re not friends.” You didn’t hesitate to refute his claim. “You tore apart our friendship when you left me all alone.”

 

Shisui’s chest ached painfully and he found himself clutching at it again.

 

Why did your words hurt him so much? Because they were true..?

 

“(Last Name),” he started, looking down at the laces of his black dress shoes. “I’m sorry. We were both struggling and I pushed you away. I shouldn’t have... I should’ve…”

 

You went to a stand, your hands now balled into fists. “I don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

 

You went to leave, but he reached out for you, successfully grabbing your arm. “I’m not going to give up on you, (Last Name).”

 

“Like I said before, we’ll see what happens.”

 

“Don’t be selfish,” he tried to reason.

 

“That’s an incredibly hypocritical statement coming from you, you know. Now let go. I have to go to work,” you half heartedly pulled your arm from his grasp. He let it slide from his grip.

 

“I just want to help you,” he continued, standing up and grabbing his things as he trailed after you. You rolled your eyes as he hurried to catch up to you. “I-“

 

“Have you noticed that throughout this whole conversation, you haven’t even apologized for it? It’s all been about you, and what you want to do or think. You’re just as narcissistic as ever.” Shisui’s brows furrowed as he fell into step next to you.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been narcissistic. I’m sorry for derailing the conversation, (Last Name). But my intentions were good.” You sighed, looking in the direction opposite of him.

 

“Your intentions won’t really make a difference in the grand scope of things.” He went to respond but decided against it.

 

“Isn’t that Uchiha-senpai? What is he doing with that girl?”

 

He watched your body tense as you passed a group of meandering classmates.

 

“Isn’t that the same girl from this morning?”

 

“She’s a lost cause. I don’t know why he’s even trying.” Shisui turned around and shot them a look, and they instantaneously quieted.

 

Your tense postured continued until you got a safe distance away from them.

 

“Sorry,” Shisui whispered. “They don’t understand.”

 

“You haven’t even heard the half of it,” you murmured in response. “They can be much worse.” Shisui’s chest ached as it usually did when you said something that thoroughly upset him and he directed his gaze to the ground.

 

The two of you continued to walk in silence until you stopped. “I have to go clock in,” you began, causing him to look up at you. He looked at the building you stopped in front of.

 

A cafe.

 

“Alright,” he breathed, still moderately shaken from the students from earlier. “Uh, can I meet up with you tomorrow?”

 

You shrugged.

 

“Suit yourself.”

 

You looked away as a grin began to spread across his gentle, masculine features. “Right. See you in the morning, (Last Name).”

 

“See you, senpai.”

 

—

 

_Your eyes were filled with tears. Your form was trembling from the force of your sobs. Shisui outstretched his arms and you practically bounded into them._

 

_“It’ll be okay, (Name). I promise it’ll be okay.”_

 

_His hands were rubbing your back in a soothing manner as you clutched the fabric of his shirt. A cold gust of air tickled your skin, and Shisui held you tighter._

 

_“What do I do, Shisui?” You sobbed. “My dad is all I had left. Without him, I…” You didn’t finish your sentence, your sobs breaking you off. Shisui began whispering soothing sentiments in your ear, promises of his support, of his help._

 

_A long while passed with him comforting you, and your sobs quieted to heavy breaths. He continued to hold you, fighting off yawns and the inevitable closing of his eyes for as long as possible._

 

_The park wasn’t a suitable place to fall asleep anyways. But you needed him, so he’d come to meet you. He hadn’t even changed - he’d just rushed out to comfort you as soon as possible._

 

_“Shisui…” You finally spoke, looking up at him with glassy eyes. He managed to smile down at you._

 

_“Yes?”_

 

_“I love you. Thank you.”_

 

_He didn’t hesitate to respond in kind._

 

_“I love you too, (Name).”_

 

_—-_

 

His dreams for the next two weeks were plagued with that memory. Of that declaration of love, that unabashed admittance of your affections for him. He couldn’t find the words to tell you that was on the forefront of his mind. Instead, he would only stand against the railing with you in silence, occasionally breaking it to ask how you were feeling.

 

He met you three times a day. In the morning, at lunch, and after school before you went off to work. You walked together to school, to the bridge for lunch, and he escorted you to work. It became routine. He was never late and you were never early; he’d always arrive before you. You wondered if he was doing that intentionally, seeing as how he’d never get there before you back when you hadn’t talked.

 

You wondered why he had become so quiet all of a sudden. Shisui had always been a talkative individual, and that proved to remain true at your first few meetings. He stopped speaking rather abruptly, but you didn’t complain much. As much as you would hate to admit it to him, it felt much better to have someone with you.

 

The atmosphere was much heavier alone. It felt like it would be weighing you down, but with him, it felt lighter. It felt like he had physically taken some of the burdens of your life onto his shoulders. You weren’t sure how true that was, but even still, you appreciated his company regardless of how quiet he had become.

 

You hung up your apron and sighed as you took your hair from the ponytail you’d set it in. Your boss bid you goodnight before you left the shop, and your eyes widened as you noticed him.

 

“What are you doing, senpai?” Shisui shifted his weight onto his right leg, looking uncomfortable.

 

“I needed to talk to you. There’s been something on my mind.”

 

Your brows furrowed. “What is it?”

 

Shisui motioned you to start walking with him. You couldn’t help but notice how different he looked in his black hoodie and jogger pants. It was a nice look.

 

You averted your eyes from him.

 

“Do you remember…” he swallowed. “When my parents died?”

 

“Yes.” You said it coldly.

 

“I couldn’t handle my emotions back then,” he continued. “And I really ended up hurting you.” You clenched your fists.

 

“You did.”

 

“I’ve been having this dream. It’s of a memory of us before they died, when your father was dying.” You grit your teeth. “You told me that you loved me.”

 

You looked up at the dark sky. The moon had taken its place among the stars and clouded, purple sky.

 

You remembered that.

 

“I told you that I loved you back. But I don’t think I understood you back then.”

 

No. No he didn’t.

 

“But I think I do now.”

 

You felt your mouth go dry.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My actions were horrible. But now I can see why my actions hurt you more than I thought they would’ve.” Shisui grabbed your wrist, stopping you from walking. “You were _in love_ with me, weren’t you (Last Name)?”

 

His brown eyes bore into yours, and just like all those years ago, your eyes became glassy with unshed tears. They were welling up in your eyes as you connected gazes with the man you loved all those years ago, the man that broke your heart.

 

You didn’t have the energy to fire back with a snide remark.

 

“Yes. I was hopelessly, stupidly in love with you, Uchiha Shisui. And you fucked it all up.”

 

“I know,” he insisted, reaching out to grab your other hand. “Trust me, I know. But I loved you too, (Last Name), I just didn’t know how to act on it. But now I do.”

 

“It’s too late for that.” Your tears began falling down your face.

 

“No, no it’s not. I can be one of the reasons you fall in love with life again. I can be one of the reasons why you stay. Let me try, (Last Name). We both went through so much at that time, and I didn’t even think about you after my parents died. I was selfish. I want to make amends for what I’ve done.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please. Please, (Last Name). Let me fix this. Give me a chance to return your love the way I should’ve all those years ago. I’ve been thinking about this all week.”

 

That’s why he’d been so quiet.

 

Your heart battled with your mind as you stared at him, the raw emotion on his face tugging at your feelings and making the tears fall faster.

 

It took him this long to realize.

 

“Okay,” you found yourself saying despite how badly your mind protested. “Just don’t hurt me again. Please.”

 

Before you knew it, Shisui had you wrapped tightly in his arms and was breathing in the scent of coffee that lingered on your clothes. “Thank you for giving me a second chance.” Shisui held you tighter. “I will help you fall in love with life first. And then when you’re ready, I will help you fall back in love with me, too.” He separated himself from you, going to wipe off the tears that had fallen down to your chin. “But only when you’re ready, okay?”

 

“We’ll see,” you whispered, breathing heavily. “We’ll see.”


	8. AU!Shisui: Frosty the Snowman (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui spends a winter day with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS!!! Let’s start with the best, softest boi, SHISUI!! 
> 
> Feel free to request holiday themed stuff! Still working on some other requests but I’ll get them out :)

The sensation of gentle lips pressing down the side of your neck woke you. You soon felt nimble fingers brush the side of your naked hip and come to rest just below your navel. The fingers coasted across the skin there in soothing circles. You let out a sigh as those soft lips trailed to your jawline.

 

“I’m cold, baby.”

 

You hummed, eyes still loosely shut and scooted back further into the form behind you. He let out a chuckle and wrapped his arm around you tightly. “Babe,” he started again. “I’m cold.”

 

“You feel pretty warm to me,” you murmured back, your voice slightly slurred from sleep. You felt his warm breath creep down your neck and the skin on your arms rose in response.

 

“You seem cold too,” he responded, going to rub your exposed arm. “I’m going to go turn up the heat, alright babe?”

 

“Mmm,” you responded wordlessly. He pressed a gentle kiss on your cheek before letting you go as he left the bed. You immediately groaned at the loss of heat from his body. You heard him search his dresser for some clothes before heading out of the room.

 

The skin of your arms rose again, but this time it was from the cold rather than his soft touch. You let out another groan as it washed over you, and reluctantly peeled your eyes open. You sighed as you looked at your reflection in the mirror of your oversized vanity, and finally went to sit up. You slipped on the shirt Shisui had tossed to the side the night previous and searched your own dresser for suitable undergarments. You then went to Shisui’s and pulled out a pair of his warm, thick sweats.

 

You followed his earlier movements and shuffled out of your bedroom, walking down the hallway and downstairs.

 

He was standing by the thermostat when you reached the bottom. He had one of his favorite black hoodies on and a pair of black sweats. You smiled at the sight of your man all bundled up before he looked at you. He gave you a similar expression. “What’re you smiling at, cutie?” He asked, walking over to you and wrapping his arms around you. “And why do you _always_ wear my clothes?”

 

You laughed. “Because they’re warmer than mine. And they smell like you,” you responded, placing a kiss on his neck. “I love the way you smell.”

 

He hummed and patted your butt lightly. “Go sit down by the TV, love. I’ll get you some juice and make some breakfast.” You gave him an appreciative kiss on the mouth and did as he said.

 

Your stomach began to growl as the smell of eggs wafted over to your place on the couch. You brought your knees further into you, focusing on the cartoon snowman that was being showcased on television. A content smile had been permanently placed on your lips from the moment you woke up in bed with your lover.

 

A few minutes passed before Shisui wandered into the room, a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. In his other hand was a glass of orange juice. He kissed the top of your head while he placed them down on the coffee table as a response to your thanks. He returned to the kitchen, grabbing his own plate and glass before joining you on the couch. He took the blanket from the floor that the two of you had used last night and put it over the both of you.

 

“I love this movie,” he started with an extravagant grin. “I used to watch it every morning in December. It drove my parents crazy.”

 

You laughed. “I love it too. It’s my favorite holiday movie.” His eyes focused on you as he took his next few bites, his expression softening for a fraction of a second.

 

This… this was pure happiness. Bundled up, cuddling with you, watching his all time favorite childhood movie with some good food… If he didn’t have syrup all over his mouth, he would’ve kissed you right then. But since he did, he settled for watching your beautiful face light up with joy as you immersed yourself in his warmth and the story of Frosty the Snowman.

 

He really, really loved the holidays.


	9. AU!Shisui: I Appreciate You (NSFW)(Request!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui has to bring his daughter to work with him. You take the initiative and help him out, and it leads to much more than you could’ve ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for junbrry!
> 
> Okkk! Second request done! 
> 
> I loved writing this. Hopefully you like it! It took a long time, though lol. Sorry!

Shisui let out a heavy huff as he flung his office door open. Your attention snapped from the computer screen on his desk and your lips upturned in a soft smile. You weren’t able to completely take in his disheveled state until your eyes had completely focused on him.

He was _really_ late.

“Good morning, sir. I had to-“

“Daddy! Daddy! I gotta go potty!” You watched his eyes close slowly and open again as a little girl that came up to about his waist bounded through the door.

You couldn’t help but to smile. You bit your lip in an attempt to stave it off.

His tie was undone, his suit jacket was strewn over his arms, and his briefcase was nearly opened. His gigline was completely crooked and his hair was messier than usual. You rushed over to him, taking his jacket and his briefcase from his hands. He breathed out a thanks before looking to the dark haired girl next to him.

“We just went potty, sweetheart.”

That’s not a phrase you ever expected to hear come from your boss’s mouth.

“But I gotta go _again_!” Her brown eyes shifted onto your form as you walked to the coatrack in the corner of his office after placing his briefcase on his desk. “Who is she, daddy?”

“She’s daddy’s helper,” he responded, allowing himself to smile gently.

You spun around and gently lowered yourself to your knees, careful not to lift your skirt as you approached her. “Hi honey,” you started with a polite grin. “What’s your name?”

“Mayuri,” she responded confidently, placing her hands enthusiastically on her hips as she talked. “Uchiha Mayuri.”

“Well it’s wonderful to meet you, Mayuri-sama! My name is (Last Name) (Name).”

She gave you an adorably bright grin and then pointed at you, so close to your face it almost touched the tip of your nose. “You’re (Name)! Daddy talks about you all the time!”

Shisui, who had finally made his way to his desk, immediately went rigid at her statement. “Only about work, of course,” he insisted, hoping you couldn’t see his pink cheeks over his monitor.

You let out a laugh. “Naturally! Now sweetie, your daddy is going to be _very_ busy in a moment, so how about I take you to the bathroom?” She seemed to contemplate over this for a moment before nodding exaggeratedly. You looked to Shisui for permission, and he gave you a curt nod of approval.

“Whatcha waiting for, (Name)-chan? Lets go!” She grabbed a hold of your hand and led you into a sprint and outside of her father’s office. Shisui let out a deep breath that he’d been holding since he stepped foot in the building. He rubbed his forehead as he looked over what you’d started on.

You’d pushed back all of his morning appointments by an hour and a half. He wouldn’t get any time for a lunch break today, but he occasionally skipped it anyways to finish work so it wasn’t necessarily a problem. You’d gone into his calendar and scheduled four new meetings for him for next week, finished out a proposal that he’d drafted for a partner company, and even wrote him a little note on his notepad at the corner of his desk.

_Don’t freak out too much later, okay? It’s my job to help you! I hope your meetings go well. Let me know if you need anything!_

As your elegant penmanship stared up at him, he couldn’t help but to smile and sigh again. He’d really hit the jackpot with you. You went above and beyond your assigned duties as his secretary, and you constantly made him snacks, brought him water, and ensured he wasn’t overly stressed. You had even given him shoulder massages on several occasions. You would give him a look over before meetings, brief him on who he was meeting with so he wouldn’t forget, and took notes when he would recap with you afterwards.

 To put it bluntly, you were amazing. You did everything he asked for and _more_. And now you were helping him with his daughter when he couldn’t find a sitter. God, where would he be without you?

“I’d probably have gone insane by now,” he grumbled, running his hands through his hair. He shook it off and went to stand, properly latching his briefcase and looking at what was first on the calendar.

Oh, man. He had a meeting with Senju Enterprises in-

“I’m sorry to interrupt your thought process, but you have a meeting in five minutes, sir.” You walked back in, his daughter trailing behind you with your smartphone in her hand. She was completely immersed in the game she’d convinced you to download, and while he was internally praying that she wouldn’t break it, he didn’t have time to voice those thoughts. Your eyes fell to his fingers as he fumbled with the tie. “Would you like me to tie that, Shisui-sama?”

Damn, his mind was really just too frazzled right now. “Yes, please. I’m afraid I’m a bit too distracted to do it properly.”

Mayuri had planted herself on the black leather couch that was placed to the side of the room. You approached your boss calmly, a direct contrast to how he was feeling right now. As you got closer, he felt static shoot through the air.

How you were always so calm, he didn’t know.

Your slim fingers wound around the fabric of his scarlet colored tie and knotted it for him. He looked down at you - he couldn’t help himself - and stared at the bare ring finger of your left hand.

Maybe one day he’d get the confidence to-

“There,” you spoke, patting his chest lightly as you finished. “All done!”

He shifted his gaze back to his daughter. While she wasn’t looking at the two of you, he was still a little nervous that she’d catch on. She was too perceptive for her own good.

But also… what could he do with her? He had a meeting, so it wasn’t like he could watch her himself like he’d originally planned. He really hadn’t thought this through.

“If you’d like me to watch Mayuri-sama for you, I would gladly do so.” His eyes widened at your offer.

“Are you serious? I mean…”

Well, he definitely trusted you enough. He just didn’t want to burden you with yet another task when you already did so much for him.

“Of course I’m serious, Shisui-sama! I would love to keep Mayuri-sama company for today.” You spoke with that polite smile still on your face. Shisui wondered if you ever frowned.

“Well, in that case…” He reached into his dress pants pocket and got out his wallet. He took out a crisp, large bill and handed it to you. “Please go ahead and do whatever catches your eye. Keep whatever’s left as well for yourself. I’ll be sure to also reimburse you for mileage and food, so keep track of that too, okay?”

Those beautiful eyes that drew him in so deeply widened and he found himself averting his own eyes while swallowing hard.

“Shisui-sama, you don’t have to. I just want to help you!”

He could swear that his heart grew about four sizes.

“Please, go enjoy yourself.” He lowered his voice a bit. “She can be kind of a princess, so if you have any trouble just call me.” You slid your hand gently over his broad shoulder and grinned at him.

“I promise I’ll be fine. And I’ll make sure she’s fine too.”

“I really appreciate it, (Name). You’re a lifesaver.” You reached to smooth out the sleeves of his shirt and handed him his jacket.

“Yes, I know you do. Now go, go! If you’re not there to meet them at the door, they’ll surely have plenty to say to Fugaku-sama.” He slid his arms through the sleeves and walked over to Mayuri who was still playing with your phone.

“I’ll see you later, okay baby? Daddy’s gotta go get some work done. Have fun with (Name), alright?” He kissed her on her forehead and she waved him off. He snickered and thanked you again before starting off in a jog out of his office.

The smell of his cologne wafted by you and you subconsciously took a deep breath. You stood there for a moment, thinking over what you could possibly do today that wouldn’t be too far out of town.

You plopped down next to Mayuri, and she finally put the phone down to look at you. “What are we gonna do today, (Name)-chan?”

You gave her a grand smile. “I was just going to ask you that! What would you like to do?”

She put her pointer finger to her lips as she hummed in contemplation. You smiled even wider.

She was just so cute!

“Well, do you know how to braid hair? Daddy usually does it but he said he didn’t have time today.”

“I do!” You shifted in your seat and she did the same, so that her back was facing you. You undid the high ponytail and put the tie around your wrist as you separated her hair into sections.

The texture of her hair was thin and smooth, just like her fathers. You’d smoothed his hair out for him more than once before meetings and sometimes would run your fingers through it just to relax him. He really could be so high strung sometimes, and you wanted to help him in any way possible.

She let out a sound of appreciation as you threaded through her hair, skillfully putting it into a tight braid. “You have beautiful hair, Mayuri-sama.”

“Thanks! Daddy says it’s just like his, but I don’t think so.” You chuckled. It was just like a child to be like that, even though it was almost _too_ much like Shisui’s. You finished her braid as the two of you continued to talk, and when you were done, she told you that she wanted to go to the park.

You agreed to take her, but first led her to the restroom. She said she had to go again, so you waited outside for her.

You watched Shisui rush by you and then come back a few moments later. You caught his eye.

“I forgot my laptop,” he explained, shaking his head at his absent mindedness. “Thanks for helping me today.”

“Of course, Shisui-sama. You know I love kids!”

He hesitated for a moment before giving you a smile. “I think just Shisui is fine from here on out. Are you okay with that?”

He watched as your eyes widened and your cheeks burst into flame. You quickly averted your eyes and placed your hand over your mouth. Shisui’s brows rose in response to your reaction. He hadn’t expected that. You were usually so well composed. Was it the suggestion of intimacy between you that made you so skittish? Should he apologize, or take it back?

“Y-Yes. That’s alright with me.” The sound of your voice was slightly muffled by your hand. Shisui wanted to talk more, but he didn’t have the time, so he just smiled and told you he’d see you later, thanking you again.

Mayuri finally came from the restroom just as her father walked away. She gave you a thumbs up, and judging from the way her hands were dripping wet still, she’d definitely washed her hands. You giggled at the sight and started towards the elevator.

You brought her to your car and opened the door for her. You both got in and she decided that she wanted to use your phone to play music. You spent the rest of the day listening to Disney soundtracks, chasing after her at the park, chasing after her at the Zoo, _sprinting_ after her at the play place at the fast food restaurant you brought her to, and finally running after her up the stairs of the building at the end of the day.

You now understood why Shisui could be so frazzled at times. His daughter was _extremely_ high energy. While she was relatively well behaved, she just never stopped. _Ever._

So at 5:30, when you and Mayuri walked through Shisui’s office door, he wasn’t surprised to see you looking a little disheveled. He was well put together now, but after a long day of work, you could tell he was tired.

“Daddy!” She sang, running over to him and climbing into his lap. “(Name)-chan is so cool! She’s so smart, and she’s really fast, too! I think she’s faster than you are!” Shisui chuckled, patting his daughter on the top of her head and gave her a hug as she nestled into him.

“I’m glad you had fun with (Name), Mayu.” He looked up to lock gazes with you.

“Are you alright?”

The smile you gave him left him nearly breathless. It was so bright, so enamoring that he felt his heart rate speed up.

“Of course, sir. I had a lot of fun with Mayuri-sama today.” You reached behind your head to undo your ponytail as you went to sit down at the opposite side of his desk. “But, I think I should have at least two more cups of coffee in the morning before we do this again.”

Shisui rose a brow. “Again?”

“Yes, daddy! I wanna hang out with (Name)-chan again tomorrow! Since grandma is out of town this week, I told her she can watch me instead!”

He looked to you for confirmation. He found himself searching more than your face though, as the loose strands of your hair framed your beautiful, feminine features. He felt his heart rate pick up again and he cleared his throat, averting his attention back to his computer monitor.

“Only if it’s okay with you, (Name). It would help a lot, since I still haven’t found someone to watch her tomorrow.”

“It should be fine. I’ve already finished with the bookkeeping for the week anyways,” you responded, watching the girl hug her father tightly. You smiled at the sight.

Mayuri separated from his chest and looked up at him.

“Hey, daddy?”

He looked down at her. “Yes, honey?”

“Why does your heart keep going faster when (Name)-chan smiles at you?”

His eyes widened. Oh _shit._

—-

Your cellphone’s ringtone started ringing softly from the coffee table, waking you from your light sleep. You let out a soft sigh, smiling at the sight of the dark-haired girl asleep on your thighs. You gently lifted her head, placing it back down on the couch cushion before standing and reaching for your phone.

You didn’t need to look to know it was Shisui, so you left the room, glancing one last time at the sleeping girl as the light of the TV danced over her form.

Once you were in the kitchen, you answered the phone.

“Hello?”

 _“Hey, I’m outside. I didn’t want to ring the doorbell just in case she was asleep.”_ The sound of your boss’s voice brought a smile to your face as well as a leap in your heart rate.

“Alright. I’ll come out and get you.” The two of you said your goodbyes and hung up, and you shuffled over to the door.

Three months had passed since you’d started watching Mayuri for him. His mom came back from her vacation to Peru and went back to watching her on weekdays. She typically watched her whenever Shisui needed, save for one weekend a month when he needed to go out of town for work. That was when you watched her, and on  the occasional Friday night when he’d go out with Itachi, Sasuke, or some other friends. He also made a point to invite you out with them, and sometimes you even joined in on family events.

Needless to say, your relationship with Shisui had taken an odd turn after that day. You would both compliment one another, make an effort to talk to each other more, and you texted almost constantly. He went out of his way in the mornings to bring you coffee sometimes, and while the extra attention from your boss was bringing some gossip around, you decided that you didn’t care. He started asking you to come to eat lunch with him, walk with him at the end of the day, and you both brought each other little treats a little too often.

The lingering touches and glances only increased in frequency. You felt like you were constantly blushing around him, and since his skin was so pale, you found him doing the same numerous times.

Mayuri adored you, and Shisui was so grateful for that. She constantly talked about you, asked about you, and made you crafts with his mother. It had gotten to the point where Shisui’s mom had asked him if you were his girlfriend, and when he said no, she told him he needed to get the nerves to ask you out.

You’d been his secretary for two years now. You knew he had a daughter, but you had never known what happened to the mother of the child. Shisui never brought it up either, and you didn’t ask. All you knew is that Shisui took great care of his daughter, and that he had full custody of her.

He really wanted to ask you out. But honestly, he didn’t know how. He really didn’t. Something kept him from asking each time he’d finally start to, and he just didn’t know how to stop it. He kept doubting himself, and though you seemed to reciprocate his feelings, he couldn’t be so sure. Especially since he was a single father. That made things much more complicated than they should be.

Little did he know, you had been waiting for him to ask.

You opened the door with a smile. You both reached out to greet one another with a hug, and he walked in before the cold could creep in from the outside. He removed his jacket, placing it on the arm of one of your chairs and rested his eyes on his daughter. You motioned him into the kitchen, where you brought out two glasses of wine and a bottle.

He thanked you softly and placed the glass to his lips.

“How was your day?” You asked, leaning against the counter.

“It was alright. How was Mayu?”

“She did fine with me. Your mother did tell me that she had to put her on time out today for drawing on the walls, though.” Shisui sighed and took another sip of his drink.

“She’s been doing that lately,” he murmured. “She drew a cat on my dining room table.” You giggled softly, taking a large sip of wine.

“She never does that type of stuff over here. She’ll throw a fit every now and then, but not even fifteen minutes later, she’ll apologize and try to make it up to me.” Shisui smiled into his glass. “She’s really so sweet, Shisui. You’re doing an amazing job as a father. I know you’re really trying your hardest to make things work.”

Ugh, you were really too much for him. He really just wanted to yell out how much he appreciated you.

“Thank you, (Name). You’ve helped me so much over the past few years, and even more than you should for the past few months. I couldn’t ask for a better secretary - no, wait…” he cut himself off. “You’re more than that. You’re-“

You watched as he cut himself off for a second time, and furrowed your brows as he went to sip more of his wine.

What was he going to say?

“I’m what?” You urged him, feigning nonchalance.

He smiled and shook his head. “It sounds silly, but you’ve been such a big help to me, it just feels like we’re…” he struggled to find the right word. “Partners.”

That was sufficient. Not too intimate, but not really too distant either.

Even still, your face turned a rosy pink - only a shade darker than the wine you were drinking. He went to redact his statement due to your reaction but you stopped him before he could.

“You know, it does feel like that, doesn’t it?” You and him made eye contact as you both took a drink from your glasses.

“Yeah.” His eyes traveled back towards the TV, knowing that his daughter was still sleeping right in front of it. “I really do appreciate all of your help. I wish I could find the words to tell you the extent of how grateful I am for you.” You smiled and shook your head.

“You don’t need to say anything. I enjoy being by your side.” You poured yourself a second glass. “And I’m so glad to be involved in Mayuri’s life. It’s truly a blessing to be able to be involved like this, Shisui. Whether I’m at work or helping you with Mayuri.”

His eyes slid closed. You did things to his heart that he couldn’t explain. You were so generous, so kind, and he couldn’t even understand why you’d go so far to help someone like him. You had saved his ass so many times at work and in his personal life. He didn’t get why you did it.

“Why do you do all that you do, (Name)?” He asked. “No one else does the things that you do for me. I wouldn’t ask anyone to do them, either. You’ve done more than any secretary should.”

You smiled. “You’re the best boss I’ve ever had. Most of the time, you don’t even feel like a boss. You never really have. All of the times you come in and joke around, or invite me out to dinner with the company… those were the things that made me want to stay. And then when I saw how much work you had everyday, I couldn’t just turn a blind eye to it. One person can’t possibly juggle all of that on top of being a father.” You poured him another glass. “And a single father, at that.”

“It’s not easy, but you still don’t have to do the things you do.”

“I care about you, though. I want to make things easier for you.” It came out before you could stop it.

“You care for me?”

You figured you couldn’t back out now. “Of course I do, Shisui.” You couldn’t bring yourself to say much more than that, and he didn’t respond.

You were afraid at first, because of his lack of response, but when you looked at his face, you realized it was just because he was in thought.

You weren’t sure what he could be thinking about, but when he looked down at you and smiled, you still returned the courtesy despite being concerned over what he was thinking.

“Forgive me if I’ve misinterpreted your actions,” Shisui started, setting down his wine. “But even if I have, I need to admit something to you.”

Your mouth went dry.

“I don’t even know if what I feel is mutual, but I have…” Shisui paused to take a shaky breath. “Strong, _strong_ feelings for you. I know it’s unconventional seeing as I’m your boss, but I can’t deny myself the opportunity to let something happen between us anymore.”

You didn’t even attempt to hide your excitement. A gigantic grin stretched across your lips, and you set your own glass down. His heart beat wildly as you kept him waiting for a response.

“You know, I’ve been waiting for you to finally say something.”

—-

The news that you and Shisui were dating spread relatively quickly one day after he’d slipped and gave you a kiss on the forehead before a meeting. It had been a month after he’d finally confessed, and subsequently asked you on a formal date. When he made that mistake, he simply laughed and said that he’d see you later. He left you with a red face and multiple pairs of eyes on you.

It surprisingly didn’t upset many people. They’d suspected it would happen for a while due to how close the two of you seemed. Those that were upset were the type that you really couldn’t please no matter what, though.

Your cellphone rang, breaking you out of your thoughts.

You looked at the ID, answering it not even a second later.

“Hello?”

“( _Name), it’s me. I was wondering, can I stop by?”_

“Just you, or is Mayu coming too?”

“ _Just me. Mayu is with my mom for a little while longer.”_

Oh, right.

“Sure!” You agreed.

_“Cool. I’ll be there in like, 10 minutes.”_

_“_ Alright Shisui. I’ll see you then.”

You smiled as you hung up, eyeing the dishes in the sink and sighing. You should probably tidy up a bit.

“I’m home!” He called as he walked in a few minutes later, slightly jokingly. You laughed and put the last dish into the cabinet.

“Welcome back,” you responded, washing your hands off.

“I brought takeout,” he called back, placing it on the table. He noticed the TV was on, displaying one of your favorite shows.

You walked towards him, and he stood straight as you approached, pressing a soft kiss to your lips.

“How was your meeting with Itachi?” You asked, pressing a second kiss to his cheek.

“It was fine. My mom called and told me to spend some time with you, though. And I’d be a fool if I didn’t take her up on that,” he spoke with a grin.

You giggled, and he pulled you down to sit next to him. “Let’s eat.” He opened all of the boxes to reveal sushi rolls. Your stomach growled in response. 

“Thank you for the meal!” 

The two of you talked, ate, and watched television. He kept giving you surprises kisses, bringing you close to his body and running his hands all over you. You knew he was touchy, but _damn,_ he had never been so hands on before. Well, that was because you hadn’t really been alone together for this long before outside of a work setting.

You were absolutely _loving_ it.

He was touching you wherever he could, enjoying the feel of your warm skin. He showered you with kisses, making your skin heat up even more and your heart pound against your chest.

You’d never had so much fun with a person in your life, and all you were doing was sitting on the couch, watching tv, and talking. His affection melted your heart, and his sweet words made you putty in his hands.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shisui spoke, placing a kiss on the top of your nose. “I could stare at you forever and never grow tired of looking.”

You kissed his lips in response and he grabbed the back of your head to hold you in place, deepening your kiss.

He slipped passed your lips and you eagerly returned his passion. Shisui’s breath hitched and he wrapped his arm around your waist tighter. 

Breathless. Stupefied. Amazed. 

He was more than you could ever hope for. His lips were like heaven, his fingers bringing you closer to happiness than you could ever hope to be. As your kiss got heavier and your fingers found his hair, he placed his free hand on your thigh, stroking the bare, soft skin. 

Your hands traveled towards his dress shirt, toying with the buttons. He broke from you. “If you want me to take it off, I will.” 

That statement implied something much heavier than simply taking his shirt off, and your fingers trembled at the thought. Even though your nerves had started to get the best of you, you nodded. His lips crashed into yours as his fingers agilely made quick work of his shirt. He slid it off of his shoulders and separated from you, going to pull at yours. You let him slip it off, and he smiled at you, placing a kiss in the middle of your collarbones. 

“Look at you,” he started, reaching behind you to remove your bra. You allowed him to slip off your straps. “So beautiful.” It fell to your lap, and he removed it, placing it on the floor. 

It was only then that he got an eyeful of your body. He closed his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip. “You’re amazing. My God, you’re perfect.”  You almost went to cover yourself, but his eyes opened in time to see the action. “Please, (Name). Don’t hide yourself from me. You’re so beautiful.” 

The woman he’d been pining after for so long was soon to be his. The woman he’d fantasized about, wanted, needed…

You were his.

He distracted you with his lips as he removed the rest of your clothes. His were soon to follow. Shisui asked you to lay down on the couch, and you obeyed. He kissed down your arms to your fingertips and back up, kissing your neck, your cheeks, your forehead. He made his way back down, kissing your collarbones and making his way back up to your neck. His kisses increased in desperation, now placing open mouthed, sloppy kisses where he’d gone before. He slowly made his way down to your breasts, finally stopping at your left nipple and lavishing it with his tongue. You made the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. 

Encouraged by your moan, he brought his hand to the opposite side, making identical motions with his fingers. After he’d thoroughly toyed with your breasts, he made his way lower, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses. He finally stopped at your already wet pussy, and he made a groan at the sight of your dampening folds. 

“I’m going to show you how much I appreciate all you’ve done for me,” Shisui started, running his hands down your soft skin. “You’re amazing, (Name).” 

You jerked at the feeling of his tongue lapping at your clit. His pointer finger entered you almost too slowly, and you let out another sound of appreciation at his ministrations. He kissed at your sensitive nub, entering another digit. You moaned again as he picked up the pace of his fingers. He felt your legs tense up, taking that as a signal to continue what he was doing. 

It didn’t take you long to come to your peak. The image of your way-too-attractive, almost god-like boss eating you out like he  _ needed  _ it was too much to handle. Not to mention that he was moaning as if it was pleasuring him almost as much as it was you. Your fingers threaded into his hair and you let out a small, “I’m close”. 

You felt Shisui smile and you almost came right then. Instead, he took his mouth from you, continuing to pump his fingers inside of you while he fumbled with something. You missed the warmth of his mouth, but your mind was much too fuzzy due to the work of his fingers that you couldn’t complain. 

“Are you ready for me, (Name)?” 

It was then you realized that he was putting on a condom. Your response was to nod enthusiastically, your core already on fire from his amazing mouth. He didn’t hesitate to take his fingers from your entrance, quickly replacing the space with his cock. 

“Fuck,” he hissed as he slid it in. “Fuck, (Name).” 

Your eyes widened at those crude words coming from his lips. He’d never cursed in front of you - not even once. To know that you were the undoing of such a wonderful man only sent your mind into a thicker fog. 

“Shisui,” you called, frustrated with how slow he was moving. “Can you move faster?” 

He took his gaze from where the two of you had been joined and you realized how much he was already straining himself not to orgasm. “I’m really sorry,” he breathed. “It’s been a long time for me,” he explained. 

“No!” You corrected yourself, not wanting to embarrass him. “It’s alright, really. I just-”

“I’ll do my best,” he spoke, his voice already breaking with arousal. “But you’re so tight…” He looked back up at your face. “And beautiful. God, you’re so beautiful. Fuck,” he groaned, trying to pick up the pace.

You brought him in for a passionate kiss as he started to work his hips into yours. He was effortlessly bottoming out into you, and you suspected that was why he was already so close. You didn’t want to pressure him too much, but god he felt so good inside of you. He filled you in a way that no one ever had before. You’d wanted him more than you’d ever thought you would want anybody - no, you needed him. The way he ground his thick cock into your wet pussy was driving you mad. 

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned again, bringing his fingers to your clit. “I’m really not gonna last much longer,” he panted. He took your legs and put them over his shoulders. “So I’ll just have to- ugh!” He started rubbing furiously at your clit as he pumped into you. Your climax was closing in on you, and you could tell he was close too.

“Fuck, Shisui!” You called, your cunt starting to clench on him as you were impossibly close. 

“Oh, god,” he croaked, only turned on more by your cursing. “You’re too much, you’re so perfect.” He looked at your face, letting out another grunt. “Open your eyes, (Name). I want you to look at me when you come undone.” 

Who were you to deny your boss?

Your eyes shot open, and you out in ecstasy as your gaze settled on the look on his face. He looked wrecked.

It only took a few more thrusts before the two of you lost it. He was first, cumming loudly with a moan of your name, singing praises of how good you were, how amazing you felt. You let go with a loud cry of “fuck”, and as he rode out his orgasm, you reached up to pull him into a deep kiss.

He put your legs down, kissing  you back. When he pulled away, he whispered an apology. “It’s really been a long time for me,” he explained sheepishly. 

“Don’t be sorry, Shisui. I loved it. It was perfect.” 

He placed his sweaty forehead to your own, a content smile on his face. “You…” he started. “You are exactly what I needed.” 

You smiled. “I can say the same.”  
  
The two of you spent the rest of the night together cuddled up in one another's embrace, playing video games and talking about anything and everything. He only left when you fell asleep on his shoulder. He carried you to your room, gave his mom a call to let her know that he’d be on his way, and left you a note.

You found it the next morning.

_ Sorry to leave so suddenly. I would’ve stayed, but I didn’t want to leave Mayuri for too long. I hope you know just how much I appreciate you. I want us to have a long and happy relationship, and that one day in the future you could take the place of Mayuri’s mother. She adores you, as do I. I’m very hopeful for us, and I think that you are too. You have been so amazing these past two years, and I’m so glad that you’re the one that I fell for. You’re perfect in every way. _

_ I appreciate you. Truly I do. I can’t wait to see where our relationship leads. _

_ Love, _

_ Your boyfriend and boss: Shisui. _


	10. AU!Madara: Routine (SFW)(Request!)(Yandere!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara loves you. He wishes you could accept that. 
> 
> TW: kidnapping, predatory themes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for a simple request! 
> 
> If you wanted something NSFW let me know and I’ll make a part 2! :)

Your lungs burned from overexertion. 

You coughed and sputtered as you continued to sprint down the dark pathway, no light to help guide you. Your heart hammered against your chest painfully, making your gasping breaths even more desperate. Your body aches and your legs felt like they were on fire - but still, you ran. You ran as if your life depended on it, salty tears spilling over your cheeks and seeping between your lips. 

It was truly a sight for him. Your fruitless attempts at escape would tire you out, and then again you would collapse after far too many loops around the same pathway. You thought you were getting somewhere - anywhere - but no. He knew that all of the turns you took were wasteful, all of the time you took to run was for naught. You were his. There was no amount of running that would change that for you. 

You should’ve left your boyfriend when he gave you the first warning. But no, you continued to allow him to court you, foolishly ignoring all of his warnings. 

He told you. He really did - but you never gave any merit to what he had to say. Not once did you listen. 

And that was why you were here. That was why he tortured that boy in the most brutal way possible, forcing you to keep your eyes open to witness his pain. The pain  **you** brought upon him. 

Madara made sure to remind you that this was all your fault. If you would’ve just given into him, he wouldn’t have had to kidnap the two of you from your flat in the middle of the night. 

He wouldn’t have had to imprison you. He wouldn’t have had to do all of this. 

But no. Even now, many weeks later, you still ran from him. You still fought him when all he wanted from you was your love, your devotion, your touch. 

And so, each time you escaped your confinements, he allowed you to tire yourself out. Let you fall to your knees, bloodying them up and scraping the beautiful skin there. He didn’t want it this way, but you weren’t going to listen to him. 

When you collapsed, he was there to pick you up again. Even if you struggled and fought him, even if you hit him with fists balled in anger and desperation, he still bandaged your bleeding knees. He still put the chains back on you with such diligent care that it made you cry - or maybe you were crying out of frustration. He didn’t know which, didn’t care. 

He’d tell you that you should give in. That you should stop fighting. That if you stopped fighting, he’d let you out, allow you to walk next to him and shower you in his love and affection. 

You’d only cry. 

You always cried. 

So again, like many times before, he’d place a kiss on your forehead and tell you he loved you. 

And then he’d go relieve himself of the hardness that plagued him every time he’d touch you. 

He needed you. Wanted you. Moaned your name. 

But...

He’d wait for the day you gave in to him. 

Surely it would be soon. 

Soon, he would have you. 

He’d make sure of it. Even if he had to break you. 


	11. AU!Sasuke: Winter Wonderland (SFW)(Request!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke makes a decision about your shared future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Sasuke lover. You weren’t specific as to what you wanted, so I hope this is sufficient. I’m doing some make-up sex for Sasuke later on. 
> 
> I am so sorry that this is so late. Things in my personal life completely fucked up this weekend and it really threw everything off. 
> 
> To my other requesters, I have 7 left, so please be patient. I know it may be hard, but I have so much going on right now that it’s going to take awhile to get everything out due to the fact I want these to be quality works, but I’ll try to get everything out this weekend. I’m sorry.

Sasuke wasn’t a romantic. 

 

He occasionally planned a date or said things that would take your breath away, but those times were few and far between. He wasn’t really that affectionate either. He never kissed you in public, and he hugged you very sparingly. He was always there for you though, and whenever you needed or asked for a kiss or hug, he’d give it to you. He was also very enamored with your body, and would touch it as if he couldn’t get enough when you’d be intimate. 

 

Even still, he was nearly (willingly) clueless when it came to romance. He’d have his moments where he’d get a grand idea, but really, he didn’t know - or really care - how to woo somebody. He hadn’t had to woo you. He’d been dating you for exactly half of your life, and known you for even longer. You were only thirteen when the two of you fell in love. Add thirteen more years onto that, two cars, a house, two master's degrees, and three cats and you’d be where you were at now. You were both pretty satisfied with how things were, but in his opinion, something was missing.

 

It had taken him approximately seventeen hours, 5 bottles of rum, an almost complete run through of the Lord of the Rings series, five different orders of take out, and around three or so fist fights with Naruto and the others to figure out what it was. It made sense once Kiba had mentioned it, with his lip busted and eye swelling up - the aftermath of Neji’s well-timed right hook. 

 

_ Maybe you should propose to her, you idiot! _

 

At that moment, Sasuke knew his idiotic friend  - yes, the one with an IQ low enough to rival the rock he’d just kicked to the side as he walked with you - well, he was right. The only thing missing between was a ring on your slim, beautiful fingers and some vows. The vows would come soon after the ring, and he figured as long as he was taking steps towards an official future with you, then he would feel at peace. 

 

It was ironic but right now, he felt anything but. Snow was gently cascading down, piling on top of the already white ground. Your gloves hand was wrapped tightly around his own, and with each step he took, the black box in his pocket bounced against his thigh, reminding him of the purpose of your romantic walk. 

 

He had told you he just wanted to see the lights around town from a certain viewpoint. It wasn’t a complete lie - he did want to see it, especially since he had paid a good sum of money to get the words “ _ I love you. Will you marry me?” _ projected on the side of one of Konoha’s many skyscrapers in festive, Christmas colors. More than his supposed desire, he wanted  _ you  _ to see it. You loved the Christmas season, and the two of you took this walk each year on Christmas Eve in the evening. 

 

Only it wasn’t Christmas Eve. Christmas had just passed. In fact, it was December 27th. Sasuke had picked that day 13 years ago, because it was 6 months after your dating anniversary. 

 

He just couldn’t believe he was going through with it. He was never one to consider marriage, never one to think passed the next month or two. You’d just accepted that as fact - as who he was. 

 

He wondered how surprised you’d be. He wondered what you would look like when you saw him get down on one knee. 

 

“Sasuke?” You started, snapping him out of his thoughts. He hummed in acknowledgement. “Why are your hands shaking? Are you still cold?” 

 

No. No he wasn’t. He was just-

 

“Yeah. A little.” 

 

It was all he could think to say. The two of you were quickly closing in on your destination. His heart was beating wildly - out of character for him - and his fingers were very obviously trembling. He could already see the skyscraper of the person he’d paid off, and with a hard swallow, he took his phone out and slipped his glove off to shoot him a quick text. 

 

He could already see the incredible view. Christmas lights only enhanced the beauty of the scene, and moving cars and other lights caused you to sight happily. The two of you came to a stop, and Sasuke slipped his hand from yours. 

 

His heart beat wildly as he got down on one knee. 

 

You didn’t look down at him, thinking he was bending over only to tie his shoe...

 

Until those words flickered into view. Your first reaction was to smile. You almost made a quip about the lucky woman who had a boyfriend that would do something romantic, but you made the connection not long after you realized Sasuke was on his knee. 

 

You immediately gasped, tears filling your eyes and your attention shot down to your boyfriend. 

 

He said nothing, only held out the ring box to you, blushing and looking incredibly nervous. Tears began to stream down your cheeks and your jaw dropped in disbelief. 

 

“Sasuke!” You gasped again. “Sasuke, I…” Your eyes traveled back to the loopy print projected on the building. “I can’t believe this! I can’t believe this!”  You took off the mittens that you were wearing and reaching towards the box. “Is this real?” It was a stupid question. Of course it was real, but….

 

“I love you.” It slipped from his lips as he stood, taking the ring out from the box as you closely inspected the diamond. “I want to marry you.” He slipped the ring on your finger before you could even give him an answer. He gave you a kiss on your forehead and brought you into a tight hug soon after, rubbing your back. Your tears fell harder than ever as you stared at the ring, occasionally looking back at those bold words on the beautiful tower. 

 

“Sasuke…” you breathed. “This is… I love you,” you hiccuped. 

 

“I love you,” he responded, brushing his fingers through your hair. “I love you.” 

 

It took a few minutes of him holding you tightly to his chest for you to stop blubbering. Once you did, you gave him the brightest smile he’d ever received from you. 

 

“I can’t wait to marry you, Sasuke.” 

 

His heart skipped a beat. 

 

“Me either.” 

 

Thank God. He’d started to worry that you’d say no. 

 

The kiss you gave him removed all doubts that still lingered in his mind. 


	12. AU!Shisui: Oh, Sensei (NSFW)(Request!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re forced to spend the night at your crush/instructors house, and it proves to be more eventful than you’d anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for dancingsnake88!
> 
>  
> 
> This one was inspired by the fact that I love martial arts and that I totally would’ve fucked my instructor. I’m in a striking art so I apologize if I butcher the groundwork. I’ve only done grappling a handful of times. 
> 
> I fucking l o v e this one. Shisui always gives me so much inspo. THIS right here is some mothafuckin’ softcore bodyworship. Slight foot fetish? 
> 
> I think I’m going to go diiieeeeeeeeee nowwwwwwwwwwewwweee. This is all I’ve ever wanted in a lay

You took a gasp of air as the pressure on your throat lessened. The cool air soothed your burning lungs as you took a second - just laying there - to recover from the choke your instructor just put you in.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, sitting on his knees and looking over your form as your chest heaved. “That was a good one. You lasted quite a long time.” Your eyes slid open slowly, and the kind, smiling visage of your instructor came into view.

 

“I should’ve tapped sooner,” you mused, still feeling some difficulty breathing.

 

“Well, you did tell me not to hold back.” He offered you his hand as he lifted himself up. “Let’s take ten and get some water.”

 

You hummed in agreement, taking his hand and jumping up to a stand. He smiled in response to your ever-present energy and bowed you both off the mats. You followed him to the chairs where your stuff was sitting, and he took his bottle and opened it. “Obviously you won’t be against people as heavy as I am, but you’re doing really well all things considered. You weren’t last year’s champion for nothing.” You swallowed and smiled.

 

“Thanks, Shisui-sensei. I’ve been putting a lot of work in this time around. Last year was pure luck,” you responded taking another drink.

 

“Wouldn’t say that, but I guess that’s the way you feel. Madara-sensei wouldn’t encourage you to participate in this year’s tournament if he thought you won based off of luck.” Shisui averted his eyes as you shifted the top of your uniform, a slight pink tinge taking its place on his cheeks.

 

You were one of the most diligent students in the academy. Madara took you under his wing after he saw you choke another girl out in a street fight when you were in middle school, and ever since then, you had never missed a single day of training. You were now a full fledged fighter, taking Karate _and_ Judo at the Uchiha family dojo. Madara was a master of both, and Shisui was his assistant instructor - had been for years.

 

He had always thought you were a beautiful girl. But it wasn’t until recently that he had noticed how extravagantly you’d bloomed. Your hair framed your face perfectly when it was down, and when it fell out of your bun during rolling, he couldn’t help but to appreciate your disheveled state. You filled out your uniform in places you never had before, and your lips were always taunting him when you panted from the work he’d make you do.

 

Shisui honestly started having thoughts about you three years ago, but they morphed into something else seven months ago. He was five years your senior, and until you’d started college, he’d always viewed you as more of a subordinate than an equal. But now that you were an adult, there was something in the back of his mind telling him that you were _tangible_ now. That there was a chance.

 

It was hard being your instructor after coming to terms with those thoughts. He was better than you in every way - _obviously as he was one of your teachers -_ but once your training was passed down to him in anticipation of Madara’s retirement, he’d gotten to know you much better.

 

Not only were you intelligent and strong, you were analytical, kind, and beautiful. That last thought often came to him as he was pinning you down in various ways, or when you were on top of him and making his mind and heart race. Cursing himself out had become a daily occurance. _Damn it Shisui, you’re twenty fucking three! She’s barely an adult! Get it together!_

 

That was his mantra as of late. Also there was the fact that Madara would kill him if he “tainted” you. His uncle had caught him staring at you once in the locker room as you changed - you were comfortable enough around him to do so - and he’d smacked him upside the head. Later that night, he told him to stay away from you and to keep his perverted fantasies as simply fantasies. Since then, he hadn’t left him alone with you. Shisui didn’t care much, it didn’t change his thoughts. Not at all. Madara did notice the flirting between the two of you though, and he ordered Shisui to stop.

 

He didn’t though cause fuck, you were just too good at making his heart race. He couldn’t shake the feeling that you two were just meant to be together in some way or another.

 

You were also really good at grappling - and striking - too. He’d get bruise after bruise from you, but he’d never return the favor. No, if he ever saw your skin turn purple from his doing, he’d probably die - if Madara didn’t kill him first. So he’d pull his punches or put you against Izumi; while she matched you in weight, she didn’t in skill, so he’d have to fill in the blanks when he could.

 

You were far above the other students level. He’d asked if you wanted to help him teach the others, maybe pick up a few of the youngest students, but you’d declined time and time again. He was still trying to convince you, but you were set on your own training despite the fact he told you that at your current level, you’d learn more from teaching than learning.

 

Even still, when you asked him to train with you the night before the biggest tournament of the year, he didn’t say no. In fact, he _couldn’t._ He was competing himself and felt like he should probably sharpen up his competitive skills on the mat before stepping out there, but he also _really_ wanted to see you. You had become an everyday person for him, and Sunday’s always felt weird when he’d have no one to roll around with or punch.

 

That’s why you were here on a rainy, Sunday night. The tournament was in the late morning, so neither of you were too worried about sleep.

 

You continued conversing about tactics as he checked his phone. You noticed his brows furrowed.

 

_If even one hair on her head is out of place tomorrow I will choke you out myself._

**_Relax, uncle. I’m not going to hurt her._ **

_That’s not what I’m talking about._

**_What?_ **

_You know exactly what I’m saying. This will be the last time I leave the two of you alone if you step out of line._

**_Just enjoy your time with auntie. You have nothing to worry about._ **

_That doesn’t make me feel any better at all._

 

You continued to sip on your water and he walked to the speakers across the room, plugging his phone in to the AUX. You noticed he set it down a little harder than normal, though.

 

“What do you wanna listen to?” He asked, scrolling through his music library.

 

“I don’t really mind,” you started, stretching your arms. “You can just put it on shuffle.”

 

He shrugged, but did so and turned up the volume. A fast paced rap song played from the speaker and you started bouncing up and down on your toes. “This makes me wanna do some striking!” You exclaimed with a wide grin.

 

He turned to you with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. “We’re competing in Judo tomorrow, (Name). One thing at a time.”

 

“Oh, sensei,” you sighed teasingly, shaking your head. “I know that! It just pumps me up!” He flicked your loose ponytail and bowed onto the mats.

 

“Let’s finish this out then.” You followed him on and bowed, immediately shifting into your favored stance. You immediately felt your body temperature rise as he grinned and titled his head. “C’mon now, (Name). Don’t play it so safe.”

 

“Oh, sensei. It’s not like you to resort to taunting. You’re better than that.”

 

“Am I?” He asked, circling around you. “How are you so sure?”

 

You reached for the collar of his uniform, pulling it towards you and lifting your leg to quickly wrap around his torso. He read you like a book, using his superior strength to uproot you from the ground. You used the momentum to your advantage, wrapping around him as you fell and taking him down with you. You let out a grunt as your back hit the ground, tightening your grip around his waist. He shifted his weight, allowing you to move your legs up over his shoulders and squeeze them around his neck.

 

He pressed your arms to the ground, and the pain resulting from his grip caused you to hiss. You immediately felt him loosen up, though it wasn’t enough to wiggle from it. He shifted again, and from that small movement he was able to easily use his arms to break free of your hold. You used your long legs to keep him at bay, kicking out occasionally and attempting to wrap around his thigh. He took a few steps back, letting you stand back up. Again you reached for his collar, and as your fingers wrapped around the rough fabric, his foot swept out underneath you, knocking you off balance. You shifted in a way that he couldn’t grip your arm with his leg thoroughly enough, so he rolled back and stood. You went back into a stand as well, but rushed after him, aiming for his legs.

 

He maneuvered quickly around you, ending up at your backside with his bicep around your neck. He leaned over you with his hard chest on your back, and if your heart wasn’t beating fast enough from the fighting, it sure was from the feel of his hard body. “Tap out, (Name).”

 

His voice sent a shiver down your spine.

 

You tried everything. You tried standing, shifting, rolling - but he wasn’t going anywhere, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. You gave it an honest effort once more before reaching up and tapping his forearm.

 

“Really? No, not yet. I know you can get out of this.” He loosened his grasp, allowing you to breath in, but not escape. “We’ve done this before. I want you to find out how to get on top.”

 

Oh. Man, that sounded worse than he thought.

 

“I’m tired,” you admitted. Having to use your maximum strength to fight against him was extremely draining.

 

His breath was tickling the back of your ear. “Do I need to walk you through this? You can’t just give up tomorrow.”

 

“Sensei, please. I’m exhausted.”

 

He realized his grip, but put his hands on either side of you. You groaned and flipped over, now facing him as he hovered over you. “Sorry,” he spoke sheepishly. “You looked so energetic earlier. I must’ve really gassed you out.”

 

“You always do,” you conceded, smiling up at him tiredly. “I have to use every ounce of my strength against you, and it’s still never enough.”

 

“I am a man, (Name). Men are built to be stronger than women.”

 

You couldn’t help but to roll your eyes. He was spouting his bullshit again.

 

“Then how come I can beat every other man here in an arm wrestle?”

 

“Because they’re not in peak condition,” Shisui spoke, going to sit back on his knees. “I am. I always have been. That’s why you’ve never been able to beat me in anything.”

 

“You’re so annoying,” you grumbled as you sat up, scooting back and sitting against the wall. “I’ve seen you grapple with Madara-sama. You lack as much endurance as he does. I wouldn’t call that peak performance, sensei.”

 

You watched as he smiled cockily at you. “He’s a special case. No one else can last as long as me, and if it’s like you say, I’m still improving.” He stretched his legs out, reaching forwards for them. “You’re better than everyone else, but you can’t match me. And that’s fine, (Name). Like I said, it’s supposed to be that way.”

 

You scoffed as you followed his lead, stretching out your legs. “I really wish someone would knock you on your ass or something. You’re too cocky.” Your sensei let out a laugh.

 

“I’m cocky for a reason. I can always back up what I say, and if I can’t then I won’t say it. I know what I can and can’t do.”

 

“I bet your girlfriend hates it when you talk like that,” you said with a laugh.

 

“Girlfriend?” He asked, almost bewildered. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

 

“Oh, shoot. Did you guys break up or something?” You asked with your head tilted.

 

“No? I haven’t had a girlfriend in a while,” he responded, trying to recall how long ago it had been. “It’s been like, six months.”

 

“You serious?” You asked, grows furrowed. “I could’ve sworn Madara-sama told me that you were actually planning on proposing to her. What was her name again? Anko?”

 

He clicked his tongue.

 

Wow.

 

Of course his uncle would tell you something like that. Their relationship had never been that serious. Besides, he’d broken up with her because she’d been getting _way_ too insecure over him training you, and he was never going to let anyone get in the way of his teaching. It was his lifestyle.

 

“I was never going to propose to her. I wasn’t that serious about her.” He stood up, grunting as he did so. “I’m gonna head to the showers. It’ll take me about five minutes. You can hop in after me.”

 

“Sure,” you shrugged nonchalantly, still trying to absorb the new information.

 

As Shisui left the room to head into the locker room, he left his phone on the cord so that you could continue cooling down to his music. You chilled out for a couple of minutes before deciding to go into the locker room. You figured he’d be finished by then anyways.

 

Your eyes immediately widened as you walked through the door. Your face lit up, and you immediately closed your eyes. “Oh, sensei! I am so, so sorry! I didn’t mean to walk in on you!” You bowed lowly. “I’m sorry! I-“

 

Shisui ran his fingers through his hair, gazing at you in confusion. “I have a towel around my waist, (Name). You didn’t technically walk in on me. Stand straight and open your eyes.”

 

You followed his orders, and your eyes roamed over his chiseled form. He noticed your lingering attention to his body and shook his head. “You shouldn’t be so surprised. I’m pretty much working out for the majority of the day.”

 

Shit. He’d seen you looking, then.

 

“Y-yeah, but I didn’t know you’d look like that. I’m used to the-“

 

“Yeah, I get it. Don’t worry about it though. I’d stare too.”

 

You hurried over to the showers, sidestepping him and practically sprinting to the metal door on the other side of the locker room. “God, he’s so cocky!” You groaned as you shut the door.

 

You noticed he’d placed a towel on the countertop for you and smiled.

 

Cocky and sweet.

 

You gasped and literally smacked the side of your face. “No! No, no! No way am I doing this right now! Wait until you get home, idiot!” You continued to chastise yourself throughout the entirety of your shower, slipped some of the extra slippers on, and stepped out. He was nowhere to be found, so you figured it was safe to dress.

 

After doing so, you pulled up your slightly damp hair and exited the locker room.

 

He heard the door close. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yes, sensei!”

 

You heard his keys jingle and walked around the corner. You almost died at the sight of him in his black pullover and dark colored joggers. He could make anything look good.

 

He locked up the dojo and walked you to his car. He opened the door for you.

 

“Thanks, sensei!” He snickered and went around to get in himself.

 

“You can just call me Shisui outside of practice. It’s a little weird being called that when we’re both out of uniform.”

 

How could he be so cocky, but so humble at the same time? He was driving you insane.

 

“Alright,” you responded with a smile.

 

“You hungry? It’s on me.”

 

“I could eat,” you responded, finally opening your phone to check it.

 

Texts from your friends had swarmed in during practice. Your school friends were wishing you good luck, and you thanked them before moving on to Izumi’s text.

 

_Omg. Tell me how it goes. Four hours alone with Shisui might drive you to the point of insanity._

_Don’t die, please._

_(Name), are you okay? He didn’t kill you, did he?_

 

You laughed. She was so silly sometimes.

 

**_No, he didn’t kill me. But I did see him shirtless though. I think I did die for a second there._ **

 

She might be three years older than you, but she was your best friend. You’d known each other forever. She’d also figured out your secret little crush on what was the instructor trainee - now your instructor - back then. She constantly teased you about it, but honestly, you didn’t mind. It was good to be able to talk to someone about the things you were feeling.

 

“(Name), what do you want?” He asked, pulling up to the window.

 

“Uh, can I just get a chicken sandwich and some fries?”

 

“Sure thing,” he responded, reciting your order to the serviceman. He pulled through the rest of the drive through as you continued your conversation with Izumi through text.

 

He started on the route to your house, and you’d arrived there in no time. You thanked him for the training, the ride, and the meal. He shrugged it off, and you took your bag from his car as well as your food and ran to the door.

 

You shuffled through your belongings before realizing, with a pang of dread, that you had left your keys on the couch.

 

And your parents were on vacation.

 

You started to curse, frantically searching your bag and huffing when you confirmed that you didn't have them.

 

“Everything alright?” Shisui called from outside of his window.

 

“Uh,” you started. “I forgot my keys in the house and my parents aren’t home, so…”

 

You’d been so excited to train that you completely forgot to grab them when he’d picked you up.

 

“You doofus. Get back in the car, you can stay with me for tonight.”

 

You squealed. He offered his place up _entirely_ too quickly.

 

But you really weren’t in a position to decline. Izumi’s parents hated you, all of your friends had school in the morning, and you didn’t really trust anyone else to stay with them.

 

You trudged back shamefully to Shisui’s car, food and bag in hand.

 

He laughed. You looked like a kicked puppy.

 

“I don’t live too far from here,” he started, pulling off. “But if you have anywhere else you’d rather stay, then feel free to let me know.”

 

“I’m kinda out of options,” you murmured.

 

He snickered again. “Figured as much. I don’t mind. I can sleep on the couch.”

 

The two of you made small talk as he finished the drive, pulling into the gate of his complex and into his spot. He got out and went around to open your door before you could, and you went pink once again.

 

“Thanks,” you murmured, avoiding his name purposely. You didn’t think you could stomach saying it right now.

 

You followed him to his apartment, and someone called out to him as he led the way.

 

“Oi! Shisui’s got a new girlfriend!”

 

“Nah! Just a friend. What’s up, Ichigo?” The orange haired males eyes followed you as the two of you walked. You sped up to catch up to your instructor.

 

“Not much. You guys have a good night!” He called, waving as his large dog pulled him along.

 

“You too!” Shisui called back. Once the two of you were out of earshot, he laughed. “You looked nervous as hell.”

 

“Well I don’t know him! I don’t know what he could’ve done!”

 

“Relax, dude. You’re trained to defend yourself. Don’t act so meek,” he responded, giving you a smile as he reached in his pocket to fetch his keys. “I know firsthand how strong you are. Just chill out.”

 

Chill out. Huh. Maybe it was just the nervous energy you’d accumulated after finding out you’d have to stay with him all night.

 

He held the door open for you and shut it once you entered. You followed him to the table and began to eat your food together, talking between bites. You slowly began to relax, realizing that this was no different than practice, but just in a different setting. He was a person just like you, and he had a life outside of the dojo. It was a little weird to come to terms with.

 

You were still steadily texting Izumi who was encouraging you over and over again to make a move. _You’re eighteen now,_ she said. _Just do it! This is the perfect opportunity._

 

Honestly, it was. But you were scared shitless.

 

Once the two of you finished eating, he invited you to watch tv on the couch. You did, and soon enough, he found his eyes steadily closing and he was nodding off.

 

“Hey,” you started, noticing he was falling asleep. “Go ahead and take the bed. I’ll just stay out here and watch some more tv.”

 

He was too tired to argue. He got a blanket and pillow for you, told you to wake him if you needed anything and to raid the fridge if you wanted, and then retired to his bedroom.

 

You couldn’t sleep. You couldn’t even focus on the show or your phone. Your mind was racing with Judo techniques, wondering who you were gonna fight, and worrying if your training was enough.

 

You did this every time. The last tournament you had, you-

 

“Are you still awake?”

 

It was Shisui. He rubbed at his eyes, standing at the side of the couch.

 

And his shirt was off again.

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

“It’s three in the morning,” he commented as he looked at his watch. “Are you thinking too much?” His voice was heavy with sleep.

 

It was too much. He was too much.

 

“J-Just a bit.”

 

It had been three and a half hours since he’d gone to bed.

 

“I’m going to get some water,” he started, going towards the kitchen. “But you need to come to bed with me so I can keep an eye on you. You need sleep. You can’t lose tomorrow.”

 

Yeah, no. You really couldn’t lose. Madara would kill him.

 

He finished his glass of water, completely unaware of your building anxiety, and walked back over to the couch. “Come on. Let’s go.”

 

You really couldn’t find it in you to protest, plus you weren’t really objecting to it in the first place, so you stood and followed him into the room. He patted on the side that you assumed was soon to be yours and you got in. He threw blankets over you and walked around the side, laying down next to you but facing the other way.

 

He didn’t even know how fast your heart was beating.

 

You didn’t know how much time had passed, but you weren’t feeling any less anxious. Now your thoughts traveled between him _and_ the tournament. It was driving you nuts.

 

“(Name), close your eyes.”

 

His voice got an octave lower, if that was even possible.

 

“I can’t. They just keep opening.”

 

You heard him sigh and the bed moved as he shifted.

 

“Come here.”

 

Your heart skipped a beat. “Wh-what?”

 

“Come closer to me.” His left arm extended and pushed your shoulder blade forward, encouraging you to shuffle closer. You did so, your heart beating wildly and your mouth going dry.

 

He placed his right arm down, letting you lay your head on it. He curled it around your shoulder and let his other hand rub up and down your back.

 

“Your whole body is so tense,” he mumbled, his hot breath fanning across your face. “Relax into me. It’s alright. You’re safe here.”

 

It didn’t make sense. It really didn’t, but you knew he was right. You really did enjoy the feeling of his hands on you, but it was making your heart beat faster than ever before. “S-sensei…”

 

He sighed, but wasn’t going to chastise you for calling him that right now. It was clear you were nervous - for more than one reason. “Do you want me to help you relax?”

 

“H-how do you mean?”

 

“I can give you a massage,” he suggested. “That’s always what helps me when I’m stressed.”

 

Oh. _Oh._ You really wanted that.

 

“Sure,” you spoke softly. You turned over as he prodded you to do so.

 

He moved from you, taking his arm from underneath your head. He positioned himself behind you, straddling you.

 

“I’m going to sit on your lower back, okay?”

 

 _Yes_. Go ahead. He’d done it before, after all.

 

“If you need to,” you spoke meekly.

 

“Is it okay if I roll up your shirt?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

You didn’t hesitate with that one.

 

He balled up the ends of your shirt, pushing it up your back and your stomach. You laid on your arms as he gently ran his fingers down your spine, feeling for the most tension.

 

He started with your shoulders and neck.

 

Truthfully, it was an excuse to touch more of you. He’d always wondered what your skin felt like when you weren’t fighting him for a tap out. He knew his uncle was going to strangle him once he found out, but it would be worse if you lost. He _needed_ to get you relaxed enough to sleep.

 

You let out strangled sounds of what was a mixture of pleasure and pain, and he found himself biting down on his lip. _Self restraint,_ he reminded himself. _You need to be extremely careful here. Don’t get carried away._

 

The feeling of his rough, strong hands kneading away at the balls of tension in your body was painful, but amazing at the same time. Knowing that the two things that were keeping you in place were his thighs drove you into a thought process that you probably shouldn’t have delved down in the first place. But it was so hard not to think those things with the way he gently brushed against your skin after unknotting your muscles. You weren’t very experienced, but you knew that it felt good, and that this was an extremely sensual moment.

 

He continued this all down your back and up again until he felt your muscles return to their natural state. It seemed as if it had worked, and he climbed off of you and went to lay next to you once more.

 

“How was it?” He asked, trying to see if you’d fallen asleep.

 

“Wonderful,” you murmured sleepily.

 

Damn. You sounded tired, but you hadn’t fallen asleep yet, even after all that work.

 

He sighed, pulling the blankets back over both you and him before closing his eyes, hoping you’d fall asleep as you had sounded relaxed enough.

 

Your eyes opened slowly, and from the light due to the crack of the door, you were able to see his face.

 

You focused on his lips.

 

God. It should be a sin to be so beautiful. No one should be allowed to have such long eyelashes, high cheekbones, beautiful lips, or such a strong jaw. It was unfair to the rest of the world. It would make women fall left and right.

 

Women like you.

 

You could tell that a few minutes passed. His breathing was lighter, more even. You were pretty convinced he had fallen asleep.

 

So you did something you never would’ve done if he was awake.

 

You leaned forward, gently brushing your lips against his own. It was feather light and lightning fast, but it had your heart pounding and your fingers trembling.

 

A few seconds passed, and you thought you were in the clear. You sighed in contentment and closed your eyes, trying to quell your nerves.

 

“Do that again.”

 

His voice started you, and your eyes shot open. Your calming heart started pounding again.

 

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

 

“(Name), please do that again.”

 

Oh god.

 

“D-do what?”

 

You watched his dark eyes peel open and focus on you.

 

“Kiss me, (Name). Please.”

 

“I-I’m sorry. I thought you were asleep and-”

 

“No! No, please. Just do it again.”

 

“Sensei…”

 

“I can’t do it first. Kiss me so I can kiss you back,” he spoke softly. “I want to kiss you back.”

 

Would it really be okay? You’d only done it because he wouldn’t have known if you had. But that wasn’t really the proper way to go about it either, and you weren’t sure how you’d feel if someone had done that to you. But that didn’t really apply, since he was awake and completely aware, and-

 

You cut off your own thoughts, leaning forward and pressing your lips against his a second time, this one much more firm than the last. His left arm snaked out and grasped the back of your head firmly, not allowing you to escape from him. He kissed you again and again, and before you knew it, he was pressing open mouthed kisses to your lips. You reciprocated, though yours were sloppy and poorly executed. He noticed your poor technique but thought little of it, moving his tongue to slip into your open mouth.

 

You made a low _mmm_ sound, one that only made him more eager to explore your pretty mouth.

 

Such a sheltered girl. Your fingers were trembling, and he could feel your heart pounding with his other hand that had moved to the middle of your collarbones. He wondered how you had even gotten into so many street fights before, considering how sheltered you were in most other ways.

 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” he spoke, lifting himself up and going to hover over you. “But I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”

 

He placed a kiss where his hand had just been, passing his lips over your bunched up shirt and kissing down your abdomen. He placed kisses all over your stomach as he slid your leggings down, tossing them to the side. Your body felt like fire everywhere his fingers and hands touched, and you gasped as his fingers slipped passed your bra.

 

The strength in your reaction surprised him, but he still continued to place kisses down your body, bringing your fingers to his mouth and pressing kisses on each one. He brought his lips to your left wrist, pressing an open mouthed kiss all around it. He went back down to your palm, holding it up to his mouth as his lips and tongue worshipped the skin there. His other hand continued to twist your nipple gently, not wanting to startle or scare you in any way with how fast things were progressing.

 

And so he took his time in removing your shirt and bra. You let him, so he took it as a good sign. You were now laying beneath him completely naked, and that thought drove him to grasp your left arm again tightly. He kissed his way up your forearm. His free hand held your chin - hard - though he was gently stroking your jaw with his middle finger.

 

You hadn’t even touched him beyond a kiss and he was already drowning in thoughts of fucking you, turning you into a mess and leaving your pussy damp and dripping - fuck his sheets. He wanted to see your expression when his cock first made its way into your cunt. He’d make sure it was ready for him. He wanted to hear you beg him for it.

 

Your mind was full of haze as he kissed his way up your shoulder and over your collarbone. He made his way up the side of your neck.

 

“O-Oh, _sensei!”_

 

He let out a groan. Never did he think that phrase could sound so fucking erotic. “Yes, (Name)?” He asked, kissing your ear and down to your cheek. He kissed your nose, your forehead, your other cheek, and finally your lips again. You didn’t get to answer him before his tongue slipped in your mouth.

 

You moaned into his mouth. He gripped the sheets beneath you tightly, hanging on to the shreds of self restraint that he had left. He was taking you apart one by one, setting your body on fire and heat down to your core. You were still trembling. Your heart was still hammering. You were reeling for his touch. Never had a man _ever_ reduced you to a whining mess. You’d been with a few men yourself, each of them only once or twice, but none of them were able to play you like Shisui was now.

 

“You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered against your lips, moving to kiss down the other side of your face. “I’ve wanted to taste your skin for so, so long.” You made a sound that sounded an awful lot like a hum, but he didn’t think about it for too long. Instead he went to go kiss your other ear and down your neck again.

 

“O-oh…”

 

A weak spot. He’d have to remember that later.

 

The shoulder that he’d expertly removed the knot from was showered in affection by his lips, and he moved down your arm, kissing all of the skin he could reach. He kissed at the rough skin of your knuckles, again placing a kiss on your palm with his swirling tongue. He lifted his head and went back to your collarbones, kissing, licking, and biting at both of them.

 

You were mewling, jerking, moaning at each of his touches. Your hands were balled into the sheets - you hadn’t known that this could ever feel so good, that his hot kisses against your now cold skin would feel this amazing.

 

He kissed down the cavern of your breasts, and your breath hitched in anticipation. “I’ll come back to these,” he whispered against your skin. “I need to kiss every part of you before I go there. I want to show you how much I-”

 

He moaned as you threaded your fingers through his hair and gently tugged on it subconsciously. He wasn’t a submissive person. He wasn’t typically into body worship like this, but everything about you drove him insane. He was easily under your control. Anything you said, he’d do.

 

But he knew you were too preoccupied to tell him anything.

 

Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

 

He placed kisses on each nipple before making his way down.

 

Down.

 

And down more.

 

Every inch of your stomach was dampened by his tongue.

 

You gasped as if you were out of breath as he kissed down your left thigh and down to your calf. When he made his way to your foot, his tongue flickered out once more, kissing at your ankles and then the top of your foot. He made his way to the bottom, still kissing with his tongue and lips.

 

His other hand made its way to his rock hard cock through his joggers. He’d never been this hard during foreplay before. In fact, the actual foreplay hadn’t even started. Your body alone was what drove him to this point, and he was aching for you.

 

But he was a patient person, and before anything else, he wanted to kiss every single inch of skin on your body before he sheathed his cock into your warm pussy.

 

He kissed down your right leg in a similar fashion, paying extra attention to your foot and toes. He’d always thought you had the sexiest feet, and he wasn’t even a foot person. But you, you had the cutest feet. He wondered what they’d look like stroking his dick.

 

“S-sensei, I’m so hot. There’s so much pressure,” you panted, fisting his hair once again. He let out another hiss. You didn’t have to say much more than that. He knew what you needed, and he was getting close to the end of his patience with himself. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle kissing all over your back - as much he wanted to.

 

His head dipped in between your trembling legs and you gasped at the implications of it.

 

“Let me help you find some release.”

 

His breath fanned out against your heated pussy lips and you immediately started to writhe. His fingers went to dance across the skin there, finding it almost dripping with your wetness.

 

Fuck. Knowing he’d done that to you, his most diligent and respectful student…

 

Fuck.

 

Two of his fingers pushed inside of you, starting off slow. The sound you made almost sounded like you were choking, but he knew you were just overwhelmed with the new sensation. You were already incredibly sensitive to his touch and this, he knew, was making it worse.

 

But he loved that. When he lapped at your clit, the jerk you made with your entire body had him licking at you like he was starved. His fingers pumped you masterfully, and while he reduced you to a moaning mess, you pressed his head deeper into you.

 

“Sensei..” you breathed.

 

“ _Yes,”_ he growled into your now aching cunt. “ _Yes,_  ( _Name)_! Say that more!”

 

“S-sensei..!” He hummed into your pussy as he continued to eat and work you with his fingers and mouth. “I-I feel more pressure!”

 

You were close to cumming. _Fuck,_ did he want you to cum. He wanted you to cum while you sat on his face and rode his fingers, crying out his name desperately. But he knew that right now, you just weren’t ready for that. Instead he picked up his pace, sucking, licking, and fucking your pussy with his fingers.

 

He imagined it was his cock. In and out of you, fast, slow, hard, soft. He couldn’t wait to fuck you. He wanted your eyes to roll back, tongue to loll out stupidly. Fuck did he want that. Would you be ready for that?

 

“(Name), cum on my fingers. I wanna feel your pretty little cunt around them.”

 

Oh god. Oh _God._ With the way he was working you, you knew you couldn’t last long. You knew that he was going to bring you right to the edge.

 

“Oo-oh God. Oh God! _Oh, sensei!”_

 

And you came. Right into his fingers. He felt every clench of your walls, every little microscopic jerk of your hips, every tremble in the muscles of your thighs. He’d been your undoing, and nothing could’ve been hotter to him than that.

 

“Can I fuck you?”

 

You weren’t even done orgasming when he’d asked. But it wasn’t even a question he needed to ask. You wanted to feel him inside of you so _badly._

 

“Yes, sensei. Yes _please!”_

 

He pushed his way in, having thrown his pants off right after he’d asked you. You both let out simultaneous groans of _fuck_ and your legs immediately wrapped around his waist.

 

“Fuck, you feel perfect,” he panted as he stilled himself for a moment. “I knew it. I knew you were meant to be mine,” he huffed into the side of your neck, kissing it. You moaned, not only from his words but from the kiss on your neck. “I knew you were made for me. I fucking knew it.”

 

“Wh-what do you mean?” You breathed back as he gently started rocking into you.

 

“I’ve wanted you for so long. _So long._ I thought it was wrong for such a long time, but now…” He picked up the pace. “Now I can feel that you were made for me. That you- that we…”

 

He started losing focus, instead being drawn to how fucking delicious your warmth felt on his aching cock. He was so hard that it was almost painful, but the wet, hot flesh around his pounding length made it bearable. He lowered his mouth down to your pert nipple, remembering that he’d promised you that he’d kiss you there too.

 

“S-sensei,” you moaned. “Sensei… I… I…” Your mind was filled with thoughts of him - of his cock, of his mouth, of his words. It was all so overwhelming, and even after you’d came, you could feel the pleasure peaking once again. He filled your cunt perfectly - it was as if his dick was made for you. That thought paired with his earlier words made you moan out loud. “F-fuck! I-I…”

 

“You what?” He asked, breaking from your breast.

 

“I… I love you, sensei!” It came out before you could stop it, and his lips immediately crashed into yours. He kissed you hard and passionately as he continued to fuck you, bringing his pace up and his thrusts more intense. He started fucking you faster and faster, slamming into you and practically fucking you into the mattress.

 

“Yes, (Name)! I love that! I love you! Say it again!” He kissed at your neck.

 

“I love you, sen-!“

 

“No. Shisui. Please, God, call me Shisui!”

 

Tears began to spontaneously stream down your face. It caught him by surprise, but he went to kiss them away, continuing to fuck you. “I love you, Shisui!”

 

“I love you,” he whispered as he kissed your cheeks. “I love you, (Name). I love you so much.”

 

“Oh my God,” you moaned into his mouth as he kissed you again. “Oh my god!”

 

It felt so amazing. His cock, his love, his mouth. It all made sense now - honest to god it did. You couldn’t believe it.

 

“F-fuck!” He croaked.

 

It happened so fast, his hand shot to your clit and he pulled out of you, spurting his seed all over your belly. You were soon to follow him with a second orgasm, and the sound of your moans heightened his pleasure.

 

He collapsed on top of you, both of you panting heavily. He pressed his forehead to your own, bringing his hand to the side of your face. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I got a little carried away.”

 

“It’s alright,” you said with a smile as your eyes began to shut against your will. “But did you mean that?”

 

“Of course I did. I love you, (Name).”

 

“I love you too,” you hummed softly as he lay down next to you. “I love you, Shisui.”

 

He brought you into him closely, wrapping his arms around you after pulling up the blankets. He kissed your forehead. “Let’s sleep. If either of us lose, I’m going to be killed,” he spoke softly. You didn’t respond, the clutches of your dreams already dragging you in. Shisui kissed your lips one last time as you drifted off.

 

You both went on to win first place. 

 

And jurging by the black eye Shisui had the next day, Madara wasn’t too pleased when he found out the two of you were now dating. But the smile on your boyfriends face was enough to set you at ease. 

After all, it was just meant to be. 


	13. AU!Shisui: Erotic Art (NSFW)(Request!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui finally comes home after a long work trip and decides to show you how much he missed you, regardless of the location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for astro!
> 
> I'm literally the worst. This was requested at the end of November. I think I got overwhelmed with the amount of requests I received so I will be limiting them when I open them back up. Right now they are still closed until I completely catch up. I have 10 more. Bare with me. I hope to actually finish sometime next week.

Your eyes narrowed a fraction as pale, nimble fingers slipped the pointed brush from your grasp. 

“Your music is too loud, (Name).” A chill jolted down your spine at the sound of your boyfriends low voice. “You didn’t even hear me come in." 

You couldn't help but let out a laugh. You surely hadn't noticed him coming home, but he was also notorious for being light footed and quick. The brush was gently set down on the stool beside you that held all of the colors you'd been using to paint up your newest project. "Sorry, love. I've been working hard at this so I needed to put something on to concentrate."  Shisui nuzzled your neck and wrapped his arms tight around your waist.

"Do you know what the best part is - excuse me - one of the best parts about having an artist for a girlfriend is?" You hummed as a response, attempting to turn towards him in order to return his embrace. He held you in place. "The pictures you send," he breathed huskily against your neck. "The lighting, the angles, the poses," he continued, now pressing light kisses against the flesh there. "Each photograph is a work of art in itself. I can't imagine how much effort you put into taking those for me." You tilted your neck to allow him to deepen the kisses he was peppering all over you.

"Ready so soon, Shisui?" You asked, a curve to your lips, indicating that you were completely on board with where he was leading this. 

"Oh, babe, you don't even know how long I've been wanting you." To display his need, he roughly shoved you downwards, bending you over and causing you to clumsily grasp onto the stool in front of you. "Not only is my girlfriend an artist, but she is the personification of art itself," he mused quietly, almost as if he was speaking to himself as he groped at your ass. He leaned over you, reaching up your flimsy tank top and immediately tweaking your nipples. You jerked and gasped in surprise, causing your grip on the wood to slip. Your palms landed in the plethora of paints that you had assorted in your preferred order, and the platter fell to the ground as he pressed against your back and kissed at your earlobe. The paint splattered on the floor, painting the cool marble a number of different colors. You went to complain, but stopped short as he nipped at your neck again, continuing to stimulate your nipples. "Fuck, love, I've needed you for so long. You can take it like this, can't you?" 

You let out an erotic moan in response.

"Let me mark you, baby. You're my blank canvas. Let me be the artist for once," he nearly pleaded, his voice slightly wavering as he noticed your strained breaths. 

"I'm yours, Shisui," you returned breathlessly. 

As soon as your lips were finished with those three words, his lips were everywhere on your neck, leaving angry red marks in their wake. He raked his fingernails down your back - though it was protected by the thin fabric of your black tank - and ripped your pants and panties down without care. You heard the sound of him spitting into his palm before stroking his unprotected member. The fact that he was going in naturally made your heart race as he had never been desperate enough to do it like this before. He must've really missed you.

And fuck, did you miss him, you realized as his thick cock widened your walls. You'd been so caught up in your projects that you hadn't ruminated too much on sex, but _fuck fuck fuck_ the feeling of his cock slamming in and out of you accompanied by his moans and his fingers in your hair and his praises and his admissions of love and -

Your thoughts were caught off by an aggressive, hard slap to your ass. "Stop getting lost in the clouds." Another hard slap. He slowed his ministrations. "I need to to concentrate on my cock and  _only_ my cock. Not my voice, not my hands." He pulled your hair hard. "My cock, babe." 

Fuck, he was too hot. His voice was too hot. His moans were fucking incredible. It was all too much - as much as you wanted to focus on the pleasure his dick was giving you, you couldn't. Everything was perfect. Your legs were trembling in pleasure and your fingers gripped at the edge of the stool again, painting it red and yellow and blue and-

You cried out a pitiful excuse for his name as he aggressively rubbed at your clit. Your orgasm had been building much too fast this entire time, and he was only speeding up that process. With his dick and his hands and his voice, you found yourself seeing stars and riding out the high that you'd apparently missed. His hand made contact with your ass again, and soon enough, his lips were by your ear and he was slamming into you faster than before. 

"Fuck, baby, fuck!" He kissed your ear again. "Get on your knees. I'm gonna cum on your face." You heard the shiver in his voice. He stroked a few more times before he groaned, trying to hold on until you rode out your orgasm. "Babe," he hissed. You opened your eyes - when you had closed them, you had no idea. "Now!"

He pulled out of you and you obediently fell to your knees, looking up at him expectantly with your mouth open wide. He gave you a smirk as he gave himself a couple of final pumps. Streams of white liquid shot from the tip of his member as he groaned your name. He grasped the back of your head roughly, steadying you. Some of the salty liquid made it into your open mouth as he came literally  _all_ over your face. As he finished himself off, a self-satisfied look took his facial features. He gazed down at your fucked up hair, neck full of hickies, cumstained face, and thighs covered in a multitude of paints. 

He bit his bottom lip. 

"Now  _that_ is a fucking work of art, babe. Can I take a picture?"


End file.
